Friendly Rivalry
by Hiiragi
Summary: After finally becoming whole, all is peaceful within Raenef's world... That is, until a certain curly-haired fop lands himself into the picture. They say rivalry is healthy, but can that really hold true when that rival threatens to kill Raenef?
1. The Other Demon Lord

**

* * *

  
**Author's Note: **Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere---or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******  


* * *

**I : The Other Demon Lord**

"Lord Raenef? You are not focusing on our practices today."

Eclipse looked over his young master with curious, dark black eyes. It was a wonder that those same black eyes, matching the silken sea of his dark, black hair had been the very things that had intrigued the boy in a time that seemed so long ago. In that time, the blond-haired, blue-eyed boy was nothing more than a member of a guild of thieves. How strange to think that now, he was no longer looking upon a youth fascinated by his dark traits foreign to the south, but the demon lord who ruled over his realm. His Lord Raenef.

Really, how many times had he disarmed the young demon lord of his sword? Maybe it had been too rash to start such training, no matter how eager the blond was in learning the art of swordsmanship. Even if Raenef was indeed complete, perhaps toting around a sword and waving it about menacingly was not to be his strong point. "You do not need to know of such skills as these, as a demon lord. You are already infinitely powerful with your dark magic alone. Why not let this one yearning go?"

Slender brows contorted distastefully upon that smooth forehead, tainted in sweat. Soft pants left through his parted lips as he struggled to regain his breath. "I couldn't do that, Eclipse! I promised Erutis that I would learn!" His hands fumbled for his sword. He could have sworn it had fallen near him this time. However, his gaze soon caught the glint of the metal presented towards him. A rather bashful smile was offered towards the demon. "Eclipse.."

Once his master's sword had been returned to his hand, did the great demon offer a tired sigh and a shake of his head. Quite a few of his ebon strands had freed themselves from the tight ribbon securing them back, at the back of his head. He had not even broken a sweat in what simple maneuvers it took to render Raenef harmless again and again.

"Maybe that is so, but, as I remember it correctly… I believe that raccoon of a woman said you could not possibly learn to become a sword master. You did not need to make that promise. I really doubt she expects you to keep it. If it were any other knight, I would say that you must hold your word, but… " Those dark eyes looked down, sympathetically towards his young master as he stood, sore and tired, though seeming ready to try again. "I would suggest that it is for the best to forget this one."

Raenef immediately shook his head to and fro. "Never!" came his stubborn battle-cry as he charged after Eclipse again. Maybe it was possible to take the demon by surprise?

Their swords clashed only briefly before the same blade fell to the earth again, along with the weight of its owner, caught off-balance. Raenef cringed as he landed right back where he had started seconds ago. "I'm becoming well acquainted with the ground, at least."

"I suppose that could be noted as some sort of progress, Sire."

Raenef nodded his head up and down in curt agreement as he shut his eyes. "Nothing wrong with being consistent."

A rather absent smile formed upon Eclipse's face. A time ago, this would have been a hopeless cause. To see his master unable to learn something would have made him furious and, most of all, ashamed. However, it did not bother him now. He knew, with all of his being, that his master was very much the powerful demon lord he was meant to serve and devoted his very existence to.

The sword previously wielded by the demon was thrust into the ground where they had been practicing within the castle's courtyard. A pale hand was reached out, open, in offering towards the defeated demon lord. "Let us rest for now. You can practice more another time."

It was before Raenef could accept Eclipse's hand that a loud screech startled both their grasps away from one another. "Gyah!" If this had been a year ago, he would have been sent into hysterics at that sound and what it belonged to. It was one of the crusaders summoned by Eclipse to guard the castle. "I hate it when they do that," he mused out, trying to hide away his previous startle beneath the grumpy tone he now adopted.

Eclipse's gaze was altered from him. In fact, if Raenef did not know any better, it seemed like there was a very troubled expression on the demon's normally calm face.

"Eclipse?" he began, cautiously. He had quickly forgotten any worries of hiding away his fright before, or his concern now. "Is something wrong? What is it?" The crusader had cried from far away. Though, with such volume, it mistakenly seemed a lot closer. Those beings did not speak in words. At least, they did not speak in words he quite understood. Eclipse summoned them. He was their maker. Thus, it was Eclipse who could understand their strange cries.

The demon shook his head. "It is nothing, Sire." Even so, he continued to gaze off into the distance.

The sun was setting. It would have been a rather heart-warming sight, if that stupid crusader had not ruined it. Even so, Raenef supposed that even all that fear could not chase away the excitement that welled within his body at the sight. Eclipse was such a handsome guy. Even if he was a demon, he was quite a sight. The sun set a look of fire as the backdrop of the sky. The shadows which played across paled flesh, made his dark traits seem that much more pronounced. Was it possible that the flawless, tall, handsome man seemed even more beautiful than normal in such a setting? Even the way those dark eyes appeared as they now gazed back after him . . .

Never had Raenef's face turned so red, so quickly! He had been caught staring! He felt the heat attacking his face and a cold fear which embraced his entire being. "I'm going to clean up! Thank you for training me, Eclipse!" He scrambled to his feet so fast, he nearly tripped over his own sword in his sudden departure for the castle's doors.

What a nightmare! Raenef sighed as he finished relaxing and cleaning in the large tub filled with warm water. His hands reached up and gingerly rebound his hair. It had been such a mess, hardly any of it stayed in its tail after falling to the ground so many times. Already he could feel the soreness in his muscles. It was not like training to do magic. Extensive usage of mezraez was likely to make headaches, but he never felt so sore like this. Even during his says back in the guild did not hold memory of such pains as those that were now gripping to him.

However, even with all the aches, he did not want to venture to bed just yet. He did not feel tired. His mind was still plagued with that image. Eclipse was always so handsome, especially with that brooding expression. What was it that Eclipse did not tell him? He was not such a simple-minded idiot any more. He could see a look of trouble so clearly on the demon's face! Well, either that or Eclipse seriously had to go. His brows furrowed slightly in thought. No, that couldn't possibly be it.

Though, he grinned as he allowed his mind to wander, as well as his feet now that he had dressed himself in his gown. His arms folded behind his head and his eyes shut closed. He knew his own castle like the back of his hand, after all. Yet, he had to wonder what sort of things could have caused Eclipse to look away like that. Did demons daydream? Maybe he was lonely staying cooped up in the castle all the time. It had been a while since the last summons. There were hardly any conflicts between demons and humans these days. Maybe he was to blame for that.

Or was Eclipse really having tummy problems after all? His brows furrowed once more. Surely that was his idiotic portion offering such strange assumptions. Though, it was a rather amusing image. Eclipse, imminent and scary, running off urgently to the potty.

"I've finally found you!" called forth a voice from the dark.

Raenef felt rather stupid when he opened his eyes and came to the realization that he was not only not alone, but that he had ventured outside and right back to the courtyard. However, Eclipse was no longer standing there, looking handsome against the setting sun. Instead, there was someone quite different and foreign to his eyes.

The boy appeared his age. He dressed rather impressively, though it was obvious due to lack of armor that he was not a knight come to challenge him for his head nor a cleric come to curse him to death. This boy was likely a demon. However, there was something about him that seemed rather familiar. Didn't someone else have such foppishly curly strands of red hair? Didn't someone else he knew hold an air of such arrogance? "Do I know you?" he asked at long last of the curious, and seemingly hostile intruder.

The red-head's temper seemed to only flare up at such a question. His brilliant green eyes narrowed, causing the dark, girly lashes to line them heavily. "You should! I'm your rival! I am the future demon lord, Krayon!"

Raenef stared, bewildered, towards the boy. Come to think of it, he did look a lot like that foppish demon lord that gave Erutis so much trouble. Though.. He was quite a bit smaller--er--younger. "Krayon? That Krayon?" For a moment, he processed it as his older half might have. "You've gotten tiny.. I mean! Where is your father? I didn't know Lord Krayon had a son!" A slight pout formed upon his lips. "You'd think he'd tell me if he had a son my age. But being as old as he is, I guess he forgets things like that when he gets into games throwing innocent bystanders into dreams and stuff."

A friendly smile was bestowed upon Raenef's face and beamed towards the other boy. "I'm demon lord Raenef! I guess you got lost and found your way here. You can stay here if you want!" That could be fun! Maybe then Eclipse wouldn't look so gloomy at sunset. Maybe all the training was bothering him. If Mini-Krayon stayed, then he would have someone to train with! The boy looked tough, especially with the way he was wielding Eclipse's sword!

The naïve demon lord's blue eyes blinked and he jumped back just in time to avoid the swing aimed unmistakably for his hand. "Hey! That's dangerous Mini-Kray---I mean.. Krayon!" Eclipse's sword was sharp and meant for decapitating and other gruesome things. At least, that was the story Erutis and Chris fed into his mind.

"That's the point! I'm going to prove myself better than you by killing you!" Another swing, aimed for Raenef's startled head, was given at full strength.

Raenef had barely enough time to grab hold of his sword that had been left forgotten on the ground. He raised it up, just in time to repel the blade aimed to cleave off his pretty head. "Wait. I don't understand. Why do you want to kill me? I didn't do anything to you!" But was that entirely true? He could still remember Krayon's anger over Eclipse's choice of servitude. But what did that matter to this boy? And hadn't Krayon forgotten about Eclipse by now? Wasn't he off chasing after Erutis and making her life as a guild master difficult? "Just calm down and tell me what your problem is!"

Besides, how much longer could he really hold out? He had only just started his training in swordsmanship! The most he knew how to do with a sword was being knocked down onto the ground and he was already pinned there. That was it! Maybe, if he could reverse that logic…

Raenef's lithe legs kicked up from beneath the other boy, pushing back against his body. It was a daring move, what with the boy's weight centered on baring the blades down towards the blond's neck and all. Luckily, with the reflexes of a veteran thief and the luck of the gods, he managed to throw Mini-Krayon off from him.

Krayon cringed as he fell onto his back on the ground. The sword had been lost from his grasp, but luckily it landed just at his side. However, before he could retrieve it, he was forced to still as cold steel touched to his heaving chest. Those vibrant green eyes gazed back towards Raenef regrettably. "Are you.. Going to kill me now?"

That blue gaze seemed severe at first, but soon did it soften. That same, friendly expression blanketed over his face. "No. Why would I do that? Although, you really did look like you wanted to kill me a second ago. You are a very fierce fighter! I'd like it if you stayed here a while, even if you aren't lost. I bet someone like you could teach me how to really use a sword like this."

Confusion spread across the young boy's face. "I don't understand. By rules of conduct of a demon lord… I am an intruder. I tried to kill you. You are supposed to kill me."

Raenef lowered the sword. Such talk.. He didn't like it. Why would the boy remind him of those rules when he did not want to follow them? Everyone in the world practically knew how much unlike a demon lord he was. Still.. His eyes closed. "But you didn't. And even if I did want to follow those stupid rules… Why would I want to kill you before I could understand why you did this?"

When his gaze was returned back down towards Krayon, he frowned. The boy had fallen unconscious. It must have been a long, difficult journey, from Lord Krayon's realm. He came a long way, intent on killing him. Or had Mini-Krayon traveled so far to challenge him, expecting to lose? Did Krayon really want to kill him? Or was it that he wanted to die? "Why..? I don't understand.."


	2. The Broken Mirror

**

* * *

  
**Author's Note: **Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere---or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******

* * *

**II : The Broken Mirror**

"Lord Krayon will be coming to collect him as soon as he receives the message. It might take some time, since he's traveling with that woman." Eclipse eyed his young master uncertainly. "Are you sure you do not want to punish him at all? He did try to kill you."

Raenef frowned. "It doesn't seem right. If he wanted to kill me, you would think he'd use dark magic or something at least."

Eclipse smiled. "Remember, this is your realm. His power is not very strong here. This little lord is not nearly as prominent as the Lord Krayon we know."

"Maybe, but still… It just doesn't seem right. It's like he wants to die." Raenef shook his head. Why would someone want to die? Maybe the boy was lonely. Krayon had been off running after Erutis all this time, after all. He supposed it was like if Eclipse left him alone all the time. He would be alone in a big castle. "It must have been lonely."

"Isn't that assuming a bit much, Sire?" the demon asked.

"What do you mean?" Raenef turned his attention towards Eclipse.

"To think that he was lonely. I highly doubt Lord Krayon would have left his heir alone within their realm."

Well, that was true. Any right-minded parent would not have left their kid all alone. "Huh? Wait, if this Krayon is really Lord Krayon's son… Doesn't that mean he has a mom too?" Those bright blue eyes stared back down towards the sleeping Mini-Krayon. Then, those brows furrowed and he squinted against the overwhelming confusion plaguing his mind. "But then why run away from a home like that? He's such a confusing person."

Eclipse allowed a hand to fall atop his little lord's head. Absently did his fingers play along the length of pony tail. It was getting a bit long, wasn't it? "Perhaps it's for the best that we just let him sleep. Lord Krayon will come get him." And then they would not have that problem to deal with. Besides, he was only just getting used to the quiet around their home. Erutis and Chris were gone for a year now. Raenef was doing so well now that he was able to focus on his training and responsibilities. Also, it was a rather pleasant feeling sharing that tranquility alone with Raenef.

"Oh! He's waking up!" Raenef suddenly squawked aloud.

The first thing the poor, confused young Krayon was to see in this strange place was the bright smile offered down to him by the demon lord. His hands flew up, trying to beat that body away. "You're going to eat me!"

Eclipse and Raenef both blinked in unison. The poor blond demon lord had been thrown, unceremoniously from his perch at the boy's bedside. He found himself on the floor, stunned. "Why does everyone always think I'm going to eat them?" A pout formed upon his face. "You're a demon lord too. Why would I even WANT to eat you?"

Krayon held the sheets to his face. He scowled after the pair. "What else could you possibly want? You didn't kill me. So the answer is obvious! You're going to eat me!"

A rather loud growl was what at last broke the silence between them all, followed by Raenef's loud laughter.

"I'd be more scared of you eating us! Your stomach speaks for itself. Eclipse, could you--" Those blue eyes blinked when he looked to the spot where the demon had been standing. Where did he go? Geez, he was losing his touch. Eclipse had already weaseled away without a noise and left him alone with Mini-Krayon. "I guess he left.." Raenef shook his head and stood to his feet again. Even if Krayon was cowering there in the sheets, he smiled. "You shouldn't worry so much. I have a feeling there's a good reason why you came here and tried to hurt me. Lord Krayon will come and get you soon."

"Father..?" The boy turned his gaze down.

Raenef tilted his head. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that the boy did not look at all happy at the news. "Umm… Well… Lets go get something to eat!" That was likely where Eclipse wandered off to anyway, right? The poor nanny-demon was put to work again for a guest. His hand was offered towards the boy only to have it slapped away in rejection. "Huh..?"

"Shut up! I don't want any of YOUR food. I'm leaving!" The young Lord Krayon stood from the bed, but that was as far as he could get in his retreat. His eyes stared down at the clothes he wore, foreign to him. "What's this?"

"Your clothes were all dirty," Raenef began to explain as he rubbed his hand. "We're about the same size, so I let Eclipse use my clothes after he cleaned you up."

There was a moment of pause before the boy's pale hands flew to the closures of the foreign attire. "I don't want YOUR clothes!"

Raenef's eyes grew wide as saucers. "Wait! Hey! You can't just run out of here naked!"

"I can do what I want! I'm leaving!" Krayon yelled back the retort.

Eclipse sighed, standing outside the door with the two lords' breakfast. He could hear all the fussing and fighting from outside. So much for peace and quiet. A calculated step was taken back and away from the door just in time for the two bodies to come barreling out. Krayon had obviously finally managed to open the door, despite Raenef's struggle to keep such from happening.

The pair spilled out, one barely covered by a hastily gathered bed sheet and the other landing atop the body, fully clothed. Raenef panted, struggling to keep his guest decent within the cover of the sheets. "What is wrong with you? There's NOTHING wrong with my clothes!"

"I don't believe it's the clothes, Sire. It's you." Eclipse explained in a rather tired voice as he observed the pair. At least all the fighting stopped when they realized they had an audience.

Raenef hugged Krayon still. He did not want Eclipse to see the crazy little lord naked! Wait, why did that matter? It was Eclipse after all. He was not some crazy perverted old demon, was he? "Me? But, I didn't do anything to him. Did I..?"

Eclipse's gaze settled onto Raenef for a while in silence. What was he to say to such a thing? It was a difficult subject. "If you do not remember, I shouldn't say anything," he at last answered.

Krayon eventually stopped his fighting. The smell of food tamed him enough that he allowed Raenef to bring him back to his room. Raenef and Eclipse then found themselves walking together within the halls.

"Is it something I did? Or Raenef IV?" Either way, wasn't it the same now? They were all one person now, theoretically. Though, he had to admit that not all memories and thoughts remained of things he did not do personally himself. "I guess it was pretty bad if he's mad like that."

Eclipse only nodded his head. He did want to help his master, but he felt it would not solve the problem either way if he simply told him. The situation was rather complicated. It was for the best if Lord Krayon simple showed up and reclaimed that child as soon as possible. The best manner to answer his master, he supposed, was to do what he did now. His hand fell onto the all too familiar door. This was the room where Lord Raenef IV spent his last days. This was the room where Lord Raenef IV died in his arms. This was the room that they rarely ventured into for those, and many other reasons.

"This.. Room?" Raenef found himself asking no one in particular. He walked in ahead of Eclipse and was barely aware of when the door shut behind them.

While Eclipse remained at the door, he observed how Raenef moved around the room. In the year that had passed since the young demon lord had become whole, they had avoided this room. Meruhesae had cautioned him in such matters. It was likely a dangerous thing to try and purposely draw out old memories of the previous Lord Raenef's recollection. Though they all lived within the current Raenef harmoniously, they all feared just how fickle such a melding could be.

Raenef stepped quietly about the study. The broken mirror was still there and it seemed it was there that he approached first. His hands touched delicately over the jagged surface. There were so many strange thoughts swimming about his mind. They were thoughts that were not his, but at the same time they were. There was a voice that whispered the past to him and flashed images seen through eyes that were not his own, but had once been. These were the memories of Raenef IV. Soon did sorrowful blue eyes stare at a specific area within the room.

There, he could remember a chair had been toppled over under the weak grip of a dying lord. A demon cradled that lord. Panic and fear shown in black eyes he knew all too well, though they appeared somehow younger. Gentle hands touched over his face and through dark hair that had been his once. Eclipse cried for him. The demon shook in such hurt. How cruel had it been to not warn the demon of his intentions? How cruel was it to leave him with those simple words? Adapt to time, he had told the demon. Even he had not expected it would all come to this in the end.

"I'm sorry," Raenef spoke through a hoarse voice. But why was it that he was sorry? That was the past Raenef who did such things. Yet, he knew that if he had been given the same situation, he would have done the same. He would not want Eclipse to worry for him. He would want him to look forward to the future. He would do everything in his power to stay with him. His heart fluttered fleetingly within his chest. It was all so sudden that he found himself running to the man who stood, motionless at the door. His hands gripped at the loose fitted robe. His face buried into a chest which held a scent unique only to him.

Tears overcame him. He did not want to leave that hold. Such a thought was unbearable when he felt the hand that cradled to the back of his head. Eclipse had suffered so much pain for so long. He waited and even in the face of his, Raenef IV's death, he held that promise. He adapted to time and learned to look to the future. If it were not for Eclipse's devotion, he would not have been able to live within this body, to share that life with his son from the future. What more was what this body meant to him. It was what would have been made with her, after all. There was no other he could have ever imagined giving birth to his true heir.

"I understand now. I remember it all." The reason for such cruelty at his hand in the Hangma campaign was not merely out of being a sinister demon lord. There was a reason for his rage. They had stolen her away. It was due to his refusal to join the flay that they took her. It was because of her that he always tormented Krayon so. Krayon's lover had also interested a certain other demon lord. Raenef IV had sought her as well. When the heavenly creatures were so cruel to steal her life away, he lost all reason. He wanted to kill them all.

It all made so much sense now. Lord Krayon's plot to challenge him for Eclipse was not out of jealousy. He did not want Eclipse. He wanted revenge. He wanted to take away what was important to him as the heavenly creatures had done to him, due to Raenef IV's inactions. Krayon's son came all this way because he likely heard that he was whole now. He wanted to kill the one responsible for his mother's premature death. Yet, how could he? This body was made in her memory.

"What should I do..? I did not ask for any of this," Raenef found himself hiccupping out such words.

Eclipse bowed his head. His black eyes shut. This too was something he did not know how to answer. Raenef always had the answers for such questions. He could spout out endless logic on how to deal with battles and how to handle any of the obligations and rules of a demon lord. Yet, when it came to such things as how to deal with personal matters, Raenef had always known how to handle them best. It was because of this young demon lord that the next high cleric of Rased had learned humility. It was because of him that Erutis finally found her way in life, even if it wasn't as a demon lord slaying knight. It was because of him that he too learned many things.

However, he did not like to hear those words. Raenef did not ask for any of this. All of this had been pushed onto him. He could understand why Meruhesae cautioned against awakening such old memories from the mind of Raenef IV who rested deeply inside of Raenef. What more could he have done? It was only a matter of time before that annoying brat of Krayon's brood would have spouted out something that would have triggered it anyway. He did not want such a thing to happen in front of others. He wanted to be there for Raenef when it would happen.

"There is nothing that you can do to fix the past. You did not want to enter a war without cause. It is not your fault that they found cause to give you. Do not let that child tell you otherwise. You are anything but the cruel demon lord he thinks you are. You did not kill her."

Was that really true? He had hurt Eclipse. He had pushed such a cruel fate onto him. Even if it did seem all so unkind, Eclipse did not appear to hate him for it. Was it really okay to say that her death was not his fault? Did Lord Krayon see it that way too? The man was always smiling in his memories. They even fought alongside one another within the wars. Though there was always that bitter rivalry between them, he still smiled to him. Besides, hadn't Krayon now moved on? He was chasing after Erutis, after all.

His thoughts had only at last caught up with him. What did it mean to have an heir? It meant that, soon, that demon lord would pass on his powers. Lord Krayon was going to die.

* * *

"Boss!"

Erutis frowned. Even after a year, she could not get used to the titles these men decided was best to label her as. It was likely not their idea anyway. That damned demon likely fed it into their minds that they had to call her such things. "What is it now?"

"A message! It says it's from the Demon Lord Raenef!" The man grimaced at such wording. That was all they needed. Another demon lord breathing down their necks? He had to wonder why he secretly hopes it was a challenge from a rival demon lord for their boss's hand. At least then the two demon lords would be busy fighting each other and not making them work to the bone for the crazy woman. Though, he had to admit, she knew what she was doing. They were the top guild of mercenaries now. She was quite the trainer.

"What? Raenef? Let me see that!" She immediately snatched the letter away and ripped it open. She hardly pressed it to her face when she felt the shadow looming over her shoulder. "Can't I at least read my mail in private?"

"What? Is it really a private message? Don't tell me that silly little lord is trying to steal you away from me!" Krayon was positively livid at the very thought.

"What!? No! Hell no! Why would he want that!?" Though.. If it were Eclipse. She grinned dreamily. She noticed all too late, with a blink of her green eyes, that the letter had been stolen from her grip. "Hey! Give that back!" She even drew out her sword, gleaming with energy, in threat.

It was hard to hold such an angry air when she spied his expression, however. Why did he look so… weird? He looked as though something really terrible had happened. "Um.. Krayon?"

"My son is at Lord Raenef's castle. I must go and collect him," Krayon spoke rather quietly.

"Your… son?" Erutis stared a while longer. Had the man gone daft? No, it made perfect sense. Krayon was one of the eldest demon lords in existence. Of course he would have a kid lying around somewhere. "Wait! You're two timing another demon while you're stalking me and making my life a living hell!?" That was ALL she needed. An angry demon lord's wife coming after her. Well.. At least then maybe she could have a chance to kill an evil worthy of--No! How could she kill an evil demon knowing it had a son?? Her hand fell across her face. "Okay. I guess we better go."

Krayon had been rather dazed by her first words until she offered the last. "We?"

Erutis did not even realize she said it! Her face glowed red. She nearly lopped Krayon's head off as she made to scratch her head. "Oh.. Haha.. Did I say we? Um.. You should go. That's what I meant." Why on earth did she say WE? That was weird. It was like she actually wanted to go with the guy. It must have been because of the destination. That was all. She just really missed Rae-Rae.


	3. Old Friends

**Author's Note: Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere---or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******

* * *

**III : Old Friends**

A few weeks had passed since Mini-Krayon had come into Raenef's realm. While the first week had been spent more or less holding the young heir prisoner so that he did not attempt to escape, things seemed to have become a bit less hostile now. Perhaps the young lord Krayon had finally accepted the fact that he could not overcome Raenef's wish for him to stay. All the fighting merely left to him being left alone to brood in the guestroom after all. Though, Eclipse had to wonder if he had rather it that way himself.

"Krayon! Are you ready to practice?" Raenef had become rather accustomed to the company already. He had decided that the young lord was the perfect sparring partner. They were about the same level and Raenef decided, with Krayon's intent to do harm to him, that he would not hold back. Odd that Raenef would decide hostility towards him was a good attribute in someone.

Eclipse of course did not allow a single match to go without his watchful eye. Maybe Raenef was not a complete idiot these days, but he did not trust that the little Krayon would hold back if he were given an open-opportunity at lopping off his sire's head. And yet…

Krayon panted as he suddenly found himself with the upper-hand. It happened less and less often now. Raenef learned quickly. It was something that he both envied and hated. Why did he look like her? Why was he so talented? Why was he so friendly? She was like that. Father told him of her great heart full of kindness. That was why he could not do it. He could not allow himself to. Though he was full of hatred for the thought of that person he blamed for her death, he could not do it, could he?

Raenef gasped as his sword clattered to the ground. He made a mistake then when he moved to recover it. It was a fool's mistake. Had he already forgotten the reason for Mini-Krayon's trip to his realm?

Krayon began to swing his sword with full strength. His mind raced. His heart pounded fiercely. Yet, his arm refused to move amidst that swing. His body strained, but his mind refused to allow that rage to overcome his other conflicting thoughts.

Eclipse held his breath. His hand had raised, ready to cut the opposing lord down less he did mean to follow through. Almost ready to do so, he himself was rather surprised to find that the sword recoiled back in threat, had been lowered down in defeat. Had Raenef known? Was that why he left himself open without any worries? It was possible, though, he thought with a heavy sigh, that it was more likely that Raenef had become too caught-up in the swordplay and forgotten who it was he was fighting.

Raenef laughed happily as he recollected his sword. His gaze settled upon his guest. "You're very strong! I knew you'd be a better partner than Eclipse!"

Those dark eyes glanced up at such a statement. That child? A better partner?

The young Krayon felt awkward. He had not failed to notice Eclipse's prepared attack moments ago. He also had not failed to notice the demon's rather murderous stare still. Though, he was certain that he was safe so long as he did not make any moves to hurt Raenef. "Whatever. It's not like you gave me a choice," he mumbled, disheartened.

A frown contorted Raenef's smiling face. It seemed to stick with him throughout the remainder of the day. Even when night fell, he did not retire to his chamber. Instead, he found himself in the study, rummaging about for something he was not quite sure was even there. His memories, those of Raenef IV, said they had once been. His own hand had placed them so before all was said and done. In his mad search, he had left a rather ominous pile of books and scrolls about the room. Yet, it was behind a collection of books titled "The Connotations of a Name" that he found the small, leather-bound books he sought.

They were old and ragged. He knew for a fact they surpassed his current body in age. Though, he also knew that they were once brand new, handed to him by Krayon himself in the foppish demon lord's study. Krayon had told him that such a practice would teach him discipline and train him in the art of expression. It was an art that Krayon himself was quite proud of. Raenef carefully opened the oldest of them all. The pages seemed delicate now. He was fearful they would tear if he carelessly maneuvered them about like any other on Eclipse's required-reading list.

Within, he found what appeared to have been journal-entries. They were not written daily. It seemed Raenef IV rather despised Krayon's insistence on practicing his expression. Yet, he found the dates began to close in after a certain entry. It was about her. The book was brought in closer as he began to read. His mind began to work quickly. The memories of the written recollections were beginning to flood back to him.

Slender, paled digits worked carefully at the knotting of his newly planted trap. This one was sure to cause a bruise or too. If any more damage was done, well, that just proved he was the superior demon lord. He could hear the steps nearing down the hall. That silly demon lord was approaching. His crimson eyes glanced over the contraption. It would drop a rather painfully large statue atop that fool as soon as he crossed the threshold to scold him for his absence to the ridiculous lessons on poise and further instruction on the mannerisms of a demon lord. It would do. Krayon was a resilient young man. He would surely survive such a prank.

A small bit of a snicker escaped Raenef's smirking lips. He had to hide less the man discover what laid before him by the mischievous look of him. Yet, he did not want to hide out of sight of what was to come. He enjoyed watching the elder demon lord fumbling about, hurt, like the buffoon he truly was. Quickly, he ducked around the corner of the many shelves that haunted the lonely study Krayon typically sent him away to. It was a place he spent, typically, in punishment. Krayon knew how he hated the company of books. Yet, as his eyes finally spied the approaching individual, they grew wide.

A slender individual approached. It was not like those he had been thrown into the company of in his time. Unlike the other, sneering and menacing lords, she smiled and seemed like a vision from the silly fairy tales of romance and fancy that Krayon enjoyed reciting. Her hair was not coarse or worn in any elegant style at all like those who had such a long mane. It was golden, as though it captured the very rays of the sun, and it flowed freely about as she moved. He knew this creature was a woman. Yet, the only woman he had truly been acquainted to had been Meruhesae. He hardly thought of that demon as he now thought of this curious figure that was now approaching the trigger of the horrifying trap he had planted. One thing for certain, she was not at all the intended target. She was not Krayon.

Never had he scrambled out as he did now. Never had he hoped that his plans, even the most conniving of them all, would not come to be. There was a brief moment, here he swore her eyes, blue as the bluest waters, met his. It was then that he realized, much to his horror, that he had triggered the trap himself.

When all had vanished to darkness, he thought for sure it had all been a dream. That woman, for sure, had been a vision born from Krayon's countless rants. Surely, it had all been an amazing, yet terrible dream. However, if it really was a dream, why did he not wake up when the statue came crashing down? He regretted thinking such thoughts in the darkness of unconsciousness. Soon, he found himself doing just what he questioned. He began to wake.

He felt sore all over, especially atop his head. His hand moved there before his eyes could even adjust to the room where he found himself. It was his room where he stayed within Krayon's realm. It seemed that it had not been a dream after all. Though, who had helped him from his predicament? He could just about imagine if Krayon had been the one to find him. He would have simply laughed at him and gave him a lecture on bad-karma. That question too was answered when he heard the dispute occurring just outside his room. There were two voices. One, he knew to be Krayons. The other, he was certain was proof of the beautiful woman's existence.

Carefully, he slid himself free from the bed. He felt rather dizzy and uneasy. It was likely not a good idea to have risen just then. Yet, how could he resist? He wanted to see. He wanted to prove to himself that she had been real. Like some devilish assassin did he slide along the wall and nearer to the shut door. He noted, by the position of the lock, that it had been bolted shut from outside. Punished again. But that did not matter. Not now. He pressed his ear to the door and quieted his very breaths to overhear the words spoken outside.

"Why did you HELP him? You know what trouble he is. You're only encouraging it. I would have been rather happy if he would have died under that ridiculous statue. It would have served him right and I would not have to deal with babysitting anymore," Krayon grumbled angrily.

"I couldn't leave him there! And..don't… Don't talk about him like that. He cannot be all that bad, can he?" There was a pause. The beautiful woman had maneuvered herself closer to the door. Raenef could see her feet block out the light beneath. Yet, then they were moved away. There was a noise outside. A struggle? He could not believe it. Had Krayon grabbed at such a delicate thing?

"Krayon, please. I just want to check and see that he is okay. You're being ridiculous," she tried to reason.

Krayon huffed indignantly. "I'm jealous. You rather spend time with that little brat than me? This was to be our time together today! We get so little…and soon…" His voice had turned troubled. He knew of the conflicts brewing within human lands. He knew war was to come eventually. If not war, he knew for certain he would be called to the summons along with others. That only meant more pressure on himself to prepare Raenef as well. "That brat. He is too much trouble."

A soft laugh escaped the woman. It was positively musical in quality. "Don't deny it. You like taking care of him. I hear you talk about him all the time. I think, he sounds like he'd be fun to be around, if you were not so hard on him. You two are like rivals, though. So, I guess it cannot be helped."

Like rivals? Raenef's young mind raced further. He seemed like fun to be around? A heat claimed his face. Had he felt such a thing ever before? One hand raised to touch at his cheeks. They were so hot. Maybe he really needed to lay back down. He was feeling dizzy and a strange feeling danced around in his stomach too. He had only just decided to quit his eavesdropping when it seemed Krayon had given-in to the lady's requests. Darkness claimed him again for a different reason this time. The lady must have been quite eager to see him. The door had struck him with quite some vigor.

The entry had been mostly jibberish for a reason. Poor Lord Raenef IV had such a bad day. Even though it had happened to Raenef IV so long ago, Raenef found himself holding at his head in recollection of such a memory. His eyes strained down at the old writing done by the hands of a small Raenef IV who likely had a much worse headache that he was currently developing. He had been so absorbed in his reading that he had not noticed his sneaky company.

"I did not think I would find you here." Lord Krayon stood, retrieving books from the piles about the room and placing them back in their proper places on the nearly-emptied shelves. "Then again, you have changed considerably since those days. You really are a different person now."

Raenef felt rather startled at first. He had expected, if anyone, that Eclipse would have come to collect him. He did not think at all to see the elder Krayon. "Lord Krayon…," he found himself at a loss for words. What was he to say? Sorry I caused the death of your wife? Sorry I caused you and your son so much hurt?

Krayon shook his head dismissively as he paused in putting away the neglected books. "You really are not that person anymore. Maybe you have his memories and powers, but Raenef IV is merely a spirit inside you. My son--my heir needs to understand this as I have." The usually chipper demon was rather calm and solemn. "I am grateful you have not hurt him."

Quickly, Raenef shook his head. "I.. I wouldn't have!"

"As I've said. You have changed." Krayon began to glance through one the books he held within his hands. It was part of the same collection used to conceal the old journals. It was sudden that he found the book torn from his grip.

It was on impulse, perhaps, that Raenef stormed over to retrieve what he felt, so suddenly, as an important and cherished possession. Yet, he could not exactly use the same excuse to explain his next action as he whacked the heavy volume right over Krayon's head. "Exactly how dense are you?" Really, he had to agree with that statement. Krayon knew that Raenef IV was as much a person as himself and, well...they were, essentially, one person now.

Krayon seemed rather stunned for a moment before he scowled down after Raenef. "How dare you!" He seemed ready to attack.

Yet, Raenef only grinned playfully. "You wouldn't risk ruining defenseless parchment, would you?" Childishly, he found himself holding up the book before himself as though it were some invulnerable shield of sorts. He watched, in amusement, as Krayon's face turned a bright shade of red in his rage.

"Fine! You win..for now." It was just like those days. As annoying as always. Only Raenef, yes, that Raenef, could make him so angry. He supposed he deserved the abuse to his head for the insult to his former, no, his still very alive, though changed, rival. He turned from the younger lord then. "I'll just go collect him and--"

"No. Wait." Raenef was not sure what exactly he was planning to say. How was he to ask it? Even when Krayon turned to acknowledge him, he found it hard to form the sentence that was to come from him. "Krayon, are you…?"

"It's nothing to find so surprising." The demon found his smile again now, at the oddest of times. "Being as old as I am, I have to prepare for it. Not everyone can be as brash as…you. My old thread of life can be cut now at any time they wish." He seemed to look Raenef over now skeptically. "I suspect you'll dance in celebration, won't you? You would have outlived your sworn rival. I'm not at all as clever as you are when it comes to these things."

Raenef shook his head. "I wouldn't do that…" He hung his head. Was he sad? Of course he was. He had those memories now. Back then, even as rough as they were in their rivalry, they had been friends through it all. Even when she was killed, they were close enough to know they both shared that rage. They fought together in her name. They killed ruthlessly, those who had anything to do with her demise. Krayon was kind enough not to blame him, at least not then. Though, when he came across this body--the body brought by his own planning--Raenef V, he could understand why it had bothered the demon lord so much. "What is it you plan to do with him?"

It was to this that Krayon seemed to take offense. "What are you trying to ask me, little Raenef?" His arms crossed and he looked narrowly down his nose after the boyish incarnation of her.

"He came here to kill me. I think its not just because of the past. He talked about proving himself better than me. Why would he say that?" Raenef gazed, unsurely towards the elder Lord Krayon. These were dangerous grounds. Though he had not outright said it, it seemed apparent that Krayon knew of what he was hinting at.

"I do not believe it is any of your business what I do with my heir," Krayon began with a rather condescending tone.

Raenef felt that rage inside him blossom. It was a rather foreign feeling, even now after a year of melded being. "I'll make it my business, then.. Go!"

It was impulsive. He knew it was. Even when he found himself in the cold of mountainous outskirts of his realm. Here, it was far enough away that he could avoid disturbing Mini-Krayon. Though, he was certain Eclipse was well aware of the trouble transpiring. Yet, he was also well-aware that he was not to interfere with such matters less he was called upon. Nevertheless, he glared after Krayon who had been forced to follow him along. He hardly waited for Krayon to acknowledge the unspoken challenge when he shouted forth, "Dark arrow!"

It was a simple attack, and thus, simple to avoid for anyone who knew how. A demon lord, of course had such knowledge, especially one as obsessed over his old rival's servant as Krayon had been. "Is that all you know after all this time?" Krayon scolded after the young lord. With ease did he levitate into the air as he laughed confidently. Again and again did he dodge the same, mediocre spell. "You can still back out now if you wish. I do not have to answer to a child."

Raenef had noticed the movements. Krayon purposely lured him outside the boundaries of his realm. Without words and almost without notice, Krayon had drawn him into his realm. Here, they were within the world of dreams. Thus, he was quite unsurprised when his next shout brought forth nothing.

"I'm tired of playing. Dreamer's Breath." Krayon waved his hand, in a rather bored fashion, before him.

Raenef had learned of this spell. Yet, of course it was impossible to have practiced much defending against it. Eclipse was a demon, not a demon lord. He was not Krayon and thus he could not have ever known how to reproduce his personal arsenal of spells. Raenef IV had once sparred with Krayon. But that was so long ago. The air around him became heavy. He felt as though he could no longer breath. It was not long before he found himself on his hands and knees. His body shook as the air itself felt as though it were closing in on him, crushing him. "Is it that easy for you?"

Krayon merely quirked a brow lazily as he continued to focus the spell with such little effort. This was his realm, after all. "What is?"

"Killing her child. Is it that easy for you? You think..just because you'll live in that body..that it will hurt less?" Raenef felt his body hurting. His very bones quivered with the strain that pushed down on him. He fell closer to the ground, upon his elbows. His hands gripped, struggling to hold himself up. He was certain if he let the force press him down, he'd be crushed. "I thought I could do it too. I thought.. I could just destroy my son's soul and live forever."

"I'm not you, Raenef. I will die if I do not do it. I will not have the gods' luck to harmonize with my son's soul as you have. I will be gone if he is to mature and surpass me. It is the way of demon lords. You know this. The line of Demon Lord Raenefs is infamous for this. You routinely take the bodies of your heirs to live on. You were the only exception, because of your father's murder. This was only because of Eclipse's intervention. How lucky for you."

Why did he have to bring forth such nasty memories? It was true. The entire line of Demon Lord Raenef was infamous for murdering their heirs to elongate their existence. It was true, even Raenef IV's own father planned to do the same. Eclipse had protected him. In the end, his father was killed during the fight. It was how he ended up in Krayon's care, after all. "Krayon, there is another option. Live with him. He is your son. He is her son. Didn't you… Didn't you… love.." The pain. He cringed and found himself biting back his need to cry out.

"Love her? That was a time long ago. She is gone from this world and all worlds. There is no finding her again. She is not in that body just as she is not in yours. Do not lecture me on this. You are just as guilty, Raenef. If you plan to interfere when the time comes… I'll just…,"

"End it here? Will you kill him?" the voice asked quietly

This dream… had he been so careless in his thoughts? Krayon at last had released Raenef from the effects of his spell. He turned about to confront the owner of that all too familiar voice. It was Erutis. This was Erutis's dream. Slowly, he lowered himself to the ground to approach her. "Erutis… this is.."

"I know. I'm dreaming. But I know this is really happening here." She folded her arms, much like a mother would scolding a child. "Krayon, I heard it all. I think I understand now. At first, I thought for sure I was going to get mauled by some she-demon-wife but.." She sighed, her expression turning sad. "I'm sorry for her. You disrespect her memory by wanting to do such a thing. I… not that I want you to… But… you know.. I.." Her eyes began to water.

Krayon immediately moved to her side. His arms moved to enwrap her. Why did he feel this way around her? It was so much like then, but maybe it was even worse. He did not want to see her in such turmoil--not when it was caused so directly by him. Though, maybe that was not entirely true with how much suffering he put her through before the forming of the guild. The poor lady was nearly starved to death because of his selfishness.

Erutis shook her head. Before Krayon could attempt to comfort her, she pushed away at him. "I don't want you near me.. Not if you plan to be a monster like that. To think that I wanted to come with you. To think that I felt… like that when I heard about a kid! You're so selfish! You really are a monster! I guess I forgot. Rae-rae is the only demon lord with a heart." In her hysterics, when she mentioned Raenef, that she realized she forgot the poor boy crumpled on the ground. He looked hurt. "And that you'd hurt him.. I won't forgive you for that. Not ever."

Raenef cringed. It took quite a bit of effort to pick himself off the ground. "Erutis, wait. I just think he's scared. Anyone would be. He doesn't want to die. But…if you'd let us out now.. At least he won't be able to hurt me anymore.. So how about it?" He had hardly got the words out of his mouth, innocently smiling, when he felt something heavy knock him right back on the ground. He forgot. This was Erutis's dream. In reality, she could not at all reach him to kick him in the head as she had just done, but this was her mind.

"Shut up! I said I won't ever forgive him and I won't! That's that!" She folded her arms tighter still. Her eyes shut and she tilted her head away from the pair. Krayon, looking ever so speechless and Raenef looking quite worse-for-wear. Would they be trapped forever now within Erutis's dreams?

"Yah.. Way to go stud." Raenef found himself grumbling from his place, on his back, on the ground.

Krayon practically growled with his anger. He planned to attack the little lord again, yet found himself knocked down in the same, painful fashion as Raenef had been. How cruel were the fates to put them both in this predicament? He supposed now he was the one in need of the lecture on karma. Did he deserve this? To be trapped within her dreams with him? His eyes shut and he sighed. It seemed like it would prove to be a hopeless situation. Perhaps they really would be stuck forever.


	4. Dark Secrets

**Author's Note: Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere---or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******

* * *

**IV: Dark Secrets**

The night had passed since the last signs Eclipse had sensed of Lord Raenef. Once more he felt worry. Was all of this a direct result of his actions? Was he truly not supposed to have interfered with his lord's memories? He had thought it had been for the best. He thought it necessary that Raenef knew of that past which was bringing him so much trouble now. However, it seemed like it was knowledge of that past that was now making things so troublesome. In fact, Raenef was acting less and less like his true self. He was acting more like his previous self, Raenef IV. This, of course, worried him greatly, though not nearly as much as his continued absence. Raenef had not returned and Eclipse could sense that he had left the boundaries of their realm. He knew there had been a conflict between the two lords, but was unable to follow them where they vanished to. Krayon had pulled Raenef into his realm of dreams again.

For a while, Eclipse had paced about the study. There were still many books moved about. Evidence of what Raenef had learned of his past most recently still rested on the desk. This too had worried him. That knowledge would bring up that old, bitter rivalry between them. It would remind them of a deep and dark problem they had previously forgotten in the time of war and the need to seek vengeance. After all, that was what the old gods had decided. One hand moved to touch at his forehead. He truly was feeling troubled, for the first time in the better part of a year. Odd that such feelings had vanished since Raenef had become whole and harmonized with Raenef IV. Yet, now it seemed that such a thing seemed like not a blessing now. As much as he hated to admit, Raenef IV would have been best if he had been finally put to rest.

Demon lords were not meant to continue living with their heirs. It was likely this was all to happen because of this. Would he once again be the monster to kill a child's father? He shut his eyes as he placed his hands onto the desk, over the aged pages of Raenef IV's journal. He could not imagine standing up to his previous lord once more. Even now, the fact that he had done it in the past seemed unbelievable to him. Yet, how could he remove Raenef IV now in order to protect his current Lord Raenef? They were one together.

"Eclipse?" the small voice called out from the doorway.

How foolish he was to let his guard down. For a split second, he felt as though he were to run over and embrace that boy, but as his eyes looked up with hope, he realized he was mistaken. In the doorway stood a similarly troubled face, little Lord Krayon. "Yes, Krayon?" he asked, trying his best to recompose himself.

"Lord Raenef is missing. I cannot find him anywhere," the young Krayon spoke after a moment, fidgeting at the very clothes he would have torn off from his body not so long ago. They were Raenef's clothes, after all. "Something is wrong, isn't it?"

Was he that obvious? Eclipse offered a heavy sigh. The time for concealing such things had passed long ago. He was terrible when it came to hiding his worries for his young lord. "It seems as if your father, Lord Krayon, came in the night. I believe he has taken Lord Raenef into his realm."

The changed expression on little Krayon's face was to be expected. It contorted between worry and surprise. His father had come for him. There was worry in that. Yet, his father had taken Raenef away into the dream realm--their realm. They were likely fighting. Judging by Eclipse's intense expression, he knew that assumption had to be true. "But Father told me that Raenef is not a bad person. Why would he…"

"Even demon lords hold onto petty feelings sometimes. I'm afraid that Raenef's greatest accomplishment will yet be his undoing.." Of course he spoke of Raenef's success in taking in his father, Raenef IV. Though, lately he began to wonder if this was not yet another scheme of Raenef IV to take over his son's body. Though he seemed to have accepted his backseat previously, now it felt more and more that when he spoke to Lord Raenef, that he spoke to his previous lord instead.

"I could take us there." The young Krayon found himself so suddenly offering. What was he thinking? He was going against his father in offering his help, wasn't he?

Eclipse knew well of the implication. He looked up, equally surprised as Krayon seemed himself that he had offered such help. "I would welcome your help, young Krayon, but …" Another sigh compelled itself from his lips. He began impulsively closing up the journals upon the desk, stacking them within the order they had been filled. He knew them as though they were old acquaintances. With how Raenef IV had the habit to compile his thoughts within them, they might as well have been.

"I know its dangerous." Krayon finally spat the observation out. "But I ran away because I think father wants to take me over."

Eclipse stopped his impulsive organizing only then. He stared rather curiously after Krayon. It was not an unknown practice amongst demon lords, yet it was not overly common in other lines. Krayon was an even more peculiar case. He was one of the eldest demon lords. He had done it before. It was why no one could rightfully judge a demon lord by his or her looks alone. Krayon was one such lord. It was likely why he held such a rivalry for Raenef IV from the start. Raenef IV was saved from his father's own plans to take over his body, but only because of someone's interference. Eclipse had been the one to save what eventually became his young lord and master.

"You may be able to get us into his realm, but I am afraid finding them in the maze of dreams might be more difficult with no idea where the two could be..," Eclipse finally spoke. "And, to that, I suggest we pay Meruhesae a visit."

Young Krayon grimaced. Most did when they were inquired with such a suggestion as meeting with that woman. Beautiful as she was, she was always peculiar when it came to demons. Though, when it came to seers, she was the most capable. The problem with Meruhesae was that she always required payment for her services. This was not out of the ordinary, but her payment tended to be of the awkward sort.

* * *

"Er, Boss? Boss, are you awake?" the voice called from outside Erutis's room.

A very un-ladylike groan escaped the beautiful, young mistress of the guild. As she rose from bed, her hair seemed to jut out in awkward places. What a night. How long had she been asleep? She felt rather horrible. She must have overslept for someone to come fetch her so nervously as they had. One hand moved through her hair, fussing with it briefly before she stood from bed. Groggily, she threw the door open, content when it struck the bodies of at least four of her nosy guild members. They likely thought to glimpse their boss in bed with a demon or something of the sort with the way they thought.

Yet, such thinking left her forgetting about the content feeling of having taken out those nosy fools. Instead, it reminded her of something. Had she forgotten something important? She felt the sudden urge to call out to Krayon. Would he come? Had he not gone to collect his son? Such thinking left her rubbing between her eyes. Her head, even inside, felt like a mess. "What is it?"

A few had spied the inside of her room. Some uttered soft whispers of surprise. The demon was not there either? Strange. He was no where else to be found. Where else could he be?

Erutis blinked then, having overheard their concerns. Krayon had not returned? That was even stranger. Then came the sudden overwhelming urge to seek out Raenef. Why did she feel as though it was so urgent to find those two? Why did she feel such a sudden guilt over it all? Once more she rubbed at her head, then ran her arm over her eyes in defeat. "Just get to work already. Do you need me to hold your hands? If you're that useless, I'll kick you all out of here." Without another word, she shut the door on their gawking faces.

After dressing, she began rummaging through drawers. She packed, readying herself for quite the journey. She would just go pay them a visit. That was all. It had been a year or so now, there was nothing weird about that, right? Besides, Raenef was like family. She had told him such. Though, personally, the real reason for her visit was that feeling. Something had gone wrong. Something bad was happening. She had to be there for him, or maybe it was Krayon too she felt that worry for, though she would never have openly admitted such a thing. Yet, the feeling was not only for Raenef alone. The thought of Krayon too left her worried. He was missing. He had gone to Raenef to collect his son.

"Where do you think we are now?" Raenef asked quietly as he strolled after Krayon. He kept his distance. He swore if he ventured too close, the elder lord would lash out at him again.

"Another dream. I did not call us here," Krayon answered.

"Can't you just magic us out?" asked Raenef. Was it really a good idea to question the other's power? Really, he rather blurted the question out without thinking. Thus, he was not all too surprised when he was stopped in his tracks as Krayon turned to scowl after him.

"I did not call us here. That means it was your influence that called us to this dream, not mine."

Raenef stood there, blinking a bit. Then, it occurred to him. Though this was Krayon's realm, somehow his magic had gained control of its flow. How was that even possible without his knowledge? "Oh uhh.. So what should I do?"

"Are you that incompetent? Didn't Eclipse teach you anything?"

Raenef frowned. "I'm not incompetent. It's not like Eclipse could teach me how to control this sort of stuff. This is your realm, Lord Krayon. Things are different here."

The elder lord Krayon sighed. His arms folded as he looked about their scenery skeptically. It still looked like Raenef's realm. This only confirmed that it was someone related to Raenef's circle of acquaintances whose dream they had been pulled into. As though to test his sudden assumption, he turned towards Raenef. "Dreamer's Breath.'

Raenef immediately threw his arms into the air in a fool's useless attempt to protect himself. A second or two passed as he readied himself to be breathless and crushed to the ground, yet it did not come. A deep breath of relief left him before the anger spewed forth. "What was that for!?"

"My powers do not work here. This is most strange…," Krayon answered softly, bewildered himself at the predicament he found himself in.

"Huh….," Raenef breathed out. "But this is the dream realm. This is your realm. How could your powers not work here?"

Krayon eyed the young lord a moment. "You've been acting more like yourself since we came to this dream."

He had not even thought of it until then. He did not feel so influenced by those memories any longer. Raenef IV's presence felt…absent. Those memories felt more like memories of something he had seen. They were no longer things that happened to him personally. "What's going on..?"

"This is the dream of a demon lord. This is… Lord Raenef's dream."

* * *

"What do you mean? How is that possible?" Eclipse's hands clenched into fists beneath the long sleeves of his robe.

Meruhesae tapped the blades of her fan against her ruby-tainted lips. "It is not something I can understand fully myself. Lord Raenef IV and Lord Raenef V are no longer one person. I sense two lords, not one. This.. Could cause problems."

"Lord Raenef IV is using my father! That has to be it!" The young Krayon's sudden announcement left both Eclipse and the beautiful Meruhesae staring after him, both confused and quite interested in what he had to say. "Lord Raenef IV would know how to take over my father's realm without any problem at all. Incantations like his do not have limits like normal spells do. If he knew how, it would have been easy to take them into his own dream. There, he would be his own person. It would be his dream, a demon lord's dream."

Eclipse turned his attention to Meruhesae. The woman held her fan aloft in one hand. She seemed to have lost her composure at the news offered from the young lord. "Can that be? Is that what is happening?"

She was left speechless. It was true. It had to be. She felt it in her very skin and bones. "This does not bode well. I sense that… all of this.. Does not bode well at all for both the names of Raenef as well as Krayon."

* * *

"That's right, Krayon. Welcome to my dream. This is my world now. No, at least for now," the voice spoke from behind Raenef V.

He knew that voice, though it was in a way that it felt like a distant memory, no longer his. It was Raenef IV, his father. Raenef quickly spun around, staring, no, gawking at what Krayon had already been given sight to. It was like something out of his nightmares. Raenef IV was standing just before him when he turned around. As much as he wanted to retreat, he felt he could not move a muscle. Fear struck him immediately. With a sickening realization, he understood just what could have driven young Krayon to his home to seek his death. After all, he knew in an instant, upon looking into Raenef IV's eyes, of what his intentions were, as they had always been.

"This is long overdue, my son. I never planned for you to be so strong willed. Your powers as well have improved so much over such a short time. Alas, you'll only prove more worthy the vessel now. I will not remain in your shadow any longer. Lets end this game."

Raenef shook his head. It was all the retaliation he could muster as he observed those pale hands reaching out towards him. Why could he not move? Why could he not destroy this being as he had done before? Once before, he could sense a part of Raenef IV inside him. It was with that that he could destroy him. Yet, here he was, and he could not sense an ounce of that being inside of him. The rules were different here. That must have been in. So then what was he to do? Was there no hope?

"Was it not you who asked me if I could really kill her child?" Krayon finally asked, so boldly, of his rival.

"This? Her child? I'm beyond such foolish assumptions. This is merely a shell, a shell created by my own doing and mine alone. That woman was dead when he came to being. That woman is forever gone, as you've said. There is nothing left of her in this world or any other." Raenef IV gripped to Raenef V's shoulders. The boy trembled. He could see the resemblance, if there was ever meant to be one. His hair was golden like hers. His eyes were blue, like hers. He even grew to be beautiful like her. Yet, how could he be part of her? Just as Krayon said his own child with her was not part of her, surely Raenef V, who had been born from nothing but dark magic, was without her.

Raenef IV tugged the tie from Raenef V's hair gingerly despite his words. Even in this appearance, so like her, did he scowl down at the image. "She is only a memory for us both, you are right. Gone from this world forever. We would do best to move on. A fool would die to her memory. Such a thing means nothing. Are you a fool as well Krayon? Will you die because you are too afraid to destroy that boy's soul and take his body?" His crimson gaze shifted, staring on to his rival rather than little Raenef's terrified face.

"I'm…. I'm no fool," Krayon found himself muttering like a child before the image of his old friend and rival. Around him, he always felt like the child. Despite being the elder by lifetimes, he always felt so inferior despite his efforts. Was he perhaps then believing Raenef IV's words? Did he feel justified at the thought of taking his child's body? In truth, he never planned to and Raenef IV knew it all along, didn't he? How cruel that he'd use his own bluffs as justification. Quickly, he shook his head, "Memories are what brought you here again. Perhaps you're the fool to think they're nothing. The truth is, I could never bare to destroy something that is part of her. Even your child. Don't you see? He looks just like her. That strong will, that is hers. Will you destroy that so that you can live?"

Raenef merely laughed. He laughed at such words. "Try all you want. This boy..," he gestured, by grabbing a fistful of those golden strands and tugging upon them viciously, "is nothing more than a tool I devised myself to house my own soul. He was never born from her. He was never meant to be outside my own scheme. He is nothing. There are no memories lost with his soul's death. There is only gain. I will not disappear to a foolish weakness such as his looks or your ramblings. You can go into the vault of souls if you wish, but I plan to stay."

"You're wrong, my lord."

Both Raenefs as well as Krayon stared in wonder at the intruder upon their dispute. Eclipse stood, looking tired and strained within a world he likely struggled with all his energy to enter.

"Do you still choose this boy, my dear Eclipse? After all that I've shown you.. Do you too share this fool's idea?"

"It's not a fool's idea, my lord. It is the truth."

Both elder demon lords looked surprised as the confession. It was Krayon who first managed to speak up, however. "What are you saying?"

"Raenef, Raenef V, is her child. She was not dead when he came to being. She was alive and gave his blessing when the gods asked her permission. She did this at a great sacrifice. To bring a child of her own from the future, she would suffer the same fate. She died, prematurely."

Raenef V's mind reeled. That woman, the one from Raenef IV's journal writings, was his mother? It took a moment to process. That meant he and mini-Krayon were actually related, though only partially. They shared the same mother. But why? Why did Eclipse know this? Why did both Raenef IV and Krayon look so surprised? How could Eclipse know something that the two lords would not?

"You are lying. You have to be. How could the gods ask permission of a woman who is dead?" Raenef IV grumbled, angered at the very thought that Eclipse was trying to play him, of all people, a fool.

Eclipse shook his head. The strain of the world around him was intense. How much longer could he last before he would be thrust from the dream and back into reality? "It is the truth, sire. The gods took her away. They decided to construct her death to resolve the conflict that would arise between two demon lords, as well as to force their hand in the war. It was meant to be, and she was not meant to be involved in our affairs. In the end…"

Raenef V shivered. He felt the grip tighten at his hair. He felt positively sick with fear. He too felt powerless in this place. The very air was intense. It seemed as if there was nothing he could do to wrench himself away. Even if he were to, he knew there was no way to escape Raenef IV in this world. "Eclipse…," he whimpered out as their gazes met. It had been a while since he spied a worry that matched his own within those dark eyes. Eclipse too was worried. He too could not do much to stop what was happening here. This was not something he knew how to out-maneuver from his days as a fearless demon in the war. This was not something written in books. This was something unprecedented. This was something not even the eldest of them, Krayon, knew how to overcome.

Krayon felt so very overwhelmed at the information given to him. "You knew this.. All this time.." A part of him was filled with anger for Eclipse having not told him the truth, after so much time. Yet, he was not a fool. He knew that such matters, those c concerning the gods, were kept silent at the will of the gods themselves. Eclipse would not dare go against their word, though he was now, to save his lord. "Where was she..? When did it happen..?"

"She lived a happy life, a mortal's life as she was intended to have. She married to a wealthy, kind lord and birthed a child before death claimed her." His gaze settled uneasily upon the two lords, then ultimately upon the one he feared for the most, the one who also knew the information he was about to offer. "It was a girl named Leeche, one who miraculously found her way into the young lord Raenef's life as well. I believe, it might have been by the gods' doing… It did not settle well with them, what you caused to happen to that woman." His gaze shifted then to Raenef IV.

For a moment, they were all left to Raenef IV's eerie silence. He said nothing, and the features of his face were hidden as he bowed his head. They might have thought him remorseful for the news given to him. He had loved that woman, after all. To have learned that it was his doing that she was taken from the world, must have been devastating. Yet, soon he found himself cruelly laughing. His grip released his son's hair as he laughed then without restraint.

Raenef immediately ran towards Eclipse, where he found himself welcomed within the demon's strong embrace. It was only then that he realized how much he had been shaking. Here, he felt so much fear for his well-being..and weak beyond comprehension. It had to have been Raenef IV's doing. With unspoken words, Raenef IV had done so much already. There was no telling, in this world controlled by him, what could be done.

Already once before Raenef IV had showed them how limitless his powers were. He had seemingly cheated death once already, though, as they now learned, was at the expense of his love's life. Raenef IV had effectively killed Raenef V's own future mother in order to insure his birth. She had accepted death for him. She knew she would die, and yet she agreed to it so that he would live. It was all a bit overwhelming. Yet, there was no time to ponder it all just yet. Raenef IV still had control over the realm. He was no longer within his body.

To his horror, Raenef realized that the body he clung to, was slipping away from existence within the dream realm. "Eclipse!" he found himself crying out childishly.

Eclipse struggled to grip to Raenef. Perhaps he could pull his lord back through with him, yet it was not to happen. His gaze immediately turned towards Krayon, his last hope for Raenef's protection. Yet, it seemed that hope too was vanishing away. Raenef IV was expelling them both, unwanted intruders, from his dream. Even the demon lord of dreams could not remain within another demon lord's dream. It was then that Eclipse could no longer restrain himself from his panic as he cried out, "Raenef!!"


	5. Falling Away

**Author's Note: Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere-or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******

* * *

**V : Falling Away**

Dark and cold. It was familiar somehow. Had he been in such a place before? Shackles once wound about frail wrists and ankles. A chain once linked two very much alike and not alike personas together. Was this that place? But that place never truly had a name. Thinking further on it, he supposed it was his own mind. That was where his other self resided. That was where he kept Raenef IV, his father, for so long. It had been a year without incident. It had been a year of peace. In truth, it had been the time spent in wait by a monster waiting for an opportunity. After all, only a monster could have decided to use a child's turmoil to his advantage.

It was all still so hard to believe. Though Raenef IV's memories were no longer his own, he could recall them like one could recall a story or a scene they had witnessed from the outside. Krayon and Raenef IV had fallen in love with the same woman. Though that never caused the violent rivalry between the two, it certainly never helped it any. Then, she disappeared. Differences were so suddenly set aside. Word came of her supposed murder at the hands of the "enemy." Blood had to be spilled to pay for such an injustice. Together they planned to play the reapers and collect in the souls of the guilty. They were only playing their parts. Fools.

Raenef could understand why such news was hard for the two elder lords. Yet, what he could not understand was Raenef IV's reaction to the rest of the facts. That woman Raenef IV and Krayon loved, Raenef and Mini-Krayon's mother, was alive when Raenef IV wrote the incantation. Raenef IV had learned that when he wrote the incantation to preserve his soul, he signed her death. And he laughed.

Eclipse had such a dark secret kept away inside of him. It must have been hard for him. But how, Raenef wondered, would Eclipse have explained Raenef IV's reaction? Why would he laugh at such news? The answer was simple. Raenef IV was a powerful demon lord. After all, those who lived longest were seen as such. But... No.. Raenef shook his head. His eyes shut to the horrible cold darkness of nothing. He did not believe it. Greatness did not come from such a thing. Raenef IV was nothing more than a thief...of the worst kind. He stole lives. He stole important things. Leeche lost her mother. Leeche's father lost his wife. Krayon lost his love. Mini-Krayon lost his mother. What was so great about all of that? Was living so very important that it meant forsaking everyone else?

Tears were still wetly trickling down his cheeks. Was this what Raenef IV suffered for a year? It was unthinkable. Though, he supposed it was not quite like this. He had not shut Raenef IV out. They had been together. He had been so kind to share his life with his father's. In the end, it had all been just another of his stupid mistakes. His only hope now was that his screw up would not hurt anyone else like Krayon, Mini-Kray, or... Eclipse.

His arms hugged about his knees tightly then. Everything felt as though it were breaking around him. The world of darkness shattered like glass, though nothing changed. His eyes remained shut tightly to it all. His face buried itself into his arms to hide the shame of his tears from eyes that were not there to spy them. He cried much like he might have years ago when he was younger. Back then, things were hardly simpler. Though, his biggest worries then were of not getting his hands lopped off for getting caught stealing for the bosses rather than losing his head to an intruding lady-knight, purged by an aspiring high-cleric, or possessed by an insane demon lord father.

He cried unrestrained there for a time. He wanted to go home, but he felt the entire situation was rather hopeless. Eclipse would likely scold him for being such a horrible demon lord. What sort of demon lord cries? A true demon lord would have never let his father survive. "I'm so...stupid," he hiccupped to himself.

#

"Raenef!" Eclipse gasped out. They had been forcibly removed from the dream, it seemed. It was only thanks to Meruhesae's assistance and Raenef IV's acceptance that he had been able to enter in the first place. Returned to Meruhesae's haunt, he was left staring at the empty space left where his arms once clutched a fading Raenef.

Soon after, a certain foppish lord appeared as well.

"Father!" the younger Krayon called out. The appearance of his father at least distracted him from his concerns of Eclipse's distraught condition... only for a moment. After the reunion of father and son in a tight embrace, the younger red-head looked curiously between the two. Raenef was not with them. "Where is Lord Raenef?"

Krayon was not all so surprised that Eclipse seemed rather at a loss. The time for jealousy over that demon's ownership had long sense passed. "Raenef IV has taken him inside his dream. I'm afraid there's not much I can do. I'm sorry," the last said as he looked squarely on towards Eclipse.

Meruhesae eyed the lot skeptically. This was all very interesting to her. There was never so much excitement about these days. "I can always depend on little Lord Raenef and friends for fine entertainment," she commented from behind her intricate fan.

It was only such a statement that caught Eclipse's attention at last. Those dark eyes turning cold and murderously towards the woman. "Does this amuse you?"

The woman's eyes grew wide at the implication. "Not at all...," but that was a blatant lie. "Maybe only a little." But it was best to be mindful of his temper. Regarding that particular lord, it seemed Eclipse was most sensitive concerning his safety and well-being. It was a shame. Most demons would have been thrilled at the prospect of serving Lord Raenef IV over the younger one. Yet... those demons obviously never met the boy. "Though you have not offered a bit of payment thus far for any of my help... This I offer as part of my own personal interest in seeing this through. Raenef IV has taken his son, our sweet dear Raenef V, into his dreams. The dream realm is Lord Krayon's realm."

Krayon immediately shook his head. "Yes, yes, but there is nothing I can do when it is the dream of a demon lord. There are rules to follow. My magic will do nothing there. I cannot even enter without permission."

A long silence pervaded after such words. Was it really so hopeless? They all seemed to focus their attention on Meruhesae expectantly. Did she not have an idea? What was it she said she would offer to "see this through?"

"But... incantations will work. Won't they?" the young voice was the one to at last ask. Young Krayon looked between them all curiously. It seemed like a silly suggestion. If it were possible at all, surely his father or Eclipse would have thought on it first. Yet, he noticed as well as they did of the pull at the corners of Meruhesae's cheeks and her eyes which squinted merrily.

"Is that true..?" Eclipse asked in disbelief.

The fan abruptly shut with a loud snap. The woman pursed her lips and tapped them idly with the cold decorative plate attached to the paper folds. "If one is clever enough to know such things, then most anything is possible. Incantations are not bound by the same restrictions as are spells. Raenef IV is proof of that, as I understand. He has performed many feats with their uses that could not have been made so by magic alone."

"But figuring an incantation to break into his dream alone would take far too long.. We don't have that sort of time," Krayon huffed.

Eclipse as well knew it was true. Raenef IV was gifted in such a talent that he knew the method or rapidly forming incantations to suit any given situation. Any other person would have to spend hours or days to figure just one. And one to break into a demon lord's dream? That one was certainly not one that could have been simply searched for. Then, to battle Raenef IV, they would need to know even more incantations as their spells were useless. It was beginning to look hopeless.

It was so sudden that Mini-Krayon separated away from his father's hold. The child's sudden dash towards the exit left at least two of the demons rather confused.

"Krayon! Where are you going?" the elder Krayon called out after his son.

"I think I can figure it out!"

Krayon's eyes grew wide. Immediately did he move to chase after his child, only to stop short as a body maneuvered itself in his path. "Eclipse.."

The demon looked on rather dejectedly. His normally proud posture seemingly far more submissive in nature now. His head bowed and his dark eyes shut solemnly, "If it is possible that this can save my lord, let him try. . . I beg you."

Such words were shocking to have heard from a demon, let alone from one such as Eclipse. Still, it only brought forth a moment of hesitation on Krayon's part before he shoved past. Though he was too far to have been heard by the time he stopped to glance back towards Meruhesae's place, he did at last answer, "I'll do my best, old friend. But my limit comes with that child's well-being."

#

"Rae...," called the soft voice.

The touch felt so warm. Was it his imagination? Could anything at all exist in this place? This was theoretically the holding cell of Raenef's mind, wasn't it? Or was it somewhere else entirely? Curiosity begged him to take a peek, but for some reason he felt unable to lift his head. Soothing touches brushed through his hair that had been let loose by his father's cruel hand. The fingers were lengthy and seemed to dance through the fine blond strands. For a time, the gentle hand merely petted him in calming motions that focused upon his head, shoulders and back. His crying ceased long before the kind gesture.

"You're not stupid... Don't ever think that.."

The hand was joined by its twin. Together they slowly gathered his hair up. So gingerly, they worked together to right the ponytail that had been destroyed. Ribbon was tied there skillfully so. Then, there was nothing. Was it gone? Was it ever there? Who was it? It made him feel so warm inside. The voice was familiar somehow and the kind touches that had gone away had calmed him. Somehow he at last managed to lift his head, just when he felt the touch returned.

The gentle hands held to his own, guiding his arms away from himself. His eyes blinked innocently upon the vision before him. It seemed so strange. It did not belong here. It flickered like a dying light and was just as beautiful. Was this...? But if it was then.. "Am I... dead?"

"No..," answered the smiling, hauntingly beautiful lady. Her golden hair flowed as though they held hands and drifted underwater. The black space seemed more lively somehow with her within it. "And I will not let you. You just have to hold on. "

#

"Where is he! Are you really his son! What do you mean Rae-Rae is in trouble!"

Krayon stared, rather surprised at the sight he and Eclipse returned to when at last located just where his son had run off to. It appeared that the young aspiring demon lord had sought Raenef's library. It was the most likely place to seek out any notes on incantations that would not have been found elsewhere. Raenef invented so many. It was possible he even knew and took note of such an incantation that would allow entrance within another demon lord's dream. However, it seemed also that a certain red-haired woman decided that the child was proper interrogation material in the absence of all others within the castle. "Erutis..? What are you doing here?"

The young woman blinked her eyes innocently. For a moment, she merely gawked after the two new additions to the room. Eclipse, the handsome devil, looked rather out of sorts. And Krayon... Her face felt hot then. That was right.. "I came to visit Rae-Rae! But this kid is just sitting in here and no one else is around! So I thought I... Oh my gosh! Krayon! Is this your son!"

Once Erutis was filled in on all of the current happenings, they decided it best to split up within the study to search for anything that they could use. All books and notes on incantations that were kept by the previous Lord Raenef were piled upon the table which the younger Krayon sat at. The child had volunteered himself to the task of looking through the tedious amount of notes. If anyone would understand them, he would.

"Lord Raenef's library is full of notes on incantations. So, it's really true that he was not able to use magic?" asked Erutis.

"It is." Krayon observed his son thoughtfully for a moment. He and Erutis were able to hold such a conversation quietly between one another due to their proximity. They were both looking through the same shelf of ancient texts currently. "He was unable to perform any magic, regardless of being capable of collecting mezraez. It was why they sent Raenef to me."

"I'm surprised you didn't just eat him," Erutis scoffed as she looked through another large book she wrenched free from the shelf. It was so dusty. Obviously, Rae-Rae had no problems casting spells. He would have had no need to look at or study such things. Though, with Eclipse's thorough teaching methods, she was surprised the demon had not ordered it learned anyway... just in case.

"I thought it would be more fun if he learned how to become something. Then, I could have a challenge. Life gets boring when you do not have an equal."

Erutis frowned a moment. It seemed like a rather strange way to think. Then again, as she thought on it more.. she found she could rather relate to the situation. Was she not doing the same with the smelly disgusting mercenaries that came her way? They were lousy no-good nothing street trash quality guys until she got through with them. Then, they became something worthwhile and worthy of her time. She nodded her head in understanding then as she squinted down at the book she held further. "I guess I can see what you mean."

"My son has the same dilemma, you know..," Krayon commented, tilting his head to scrutinize the woman's reaction out of the corner of his eyes as he feigned investigating another tattered journal.

The young guild mistress's brows lowered in thought over such news. Krayon's son, a young fledgling demon lord in the making, was apparently a magical dud. Once, she would have been giddy at the thought. Easy kill! She might have immediately proclaimed. Yet... She found herself worrying for the kid. It was not a very friendly world to be weak, especially as a demon lord. "Krayon... what do you plan to do..? I mean.. I heard what you all said happened. I.. I didn't know that an heir meant all of that for a demon lord." Her thumb picked at the edge of the book cover idly.

"I was hoping I could find someone suitable to look after him when the time comes. Help is hard to find. Especially the reliable sort. With his condition, I want only the best."

Erutis shook her head. That was not what she meant. What was HE going to do? An heir... the death of the demon lord... Krayon was going to die. How could he be so calm about it? Why did she feel... this great drop in the pit of her stomach? She felt like she was falling down.

"I think I found something!" came the excited shout.

Within seconds, they had all gathered around the boy surrounded by mountains of books and papers. Eclipse's trained eyes studied the text carefully. Raenef had wrote in some sort of code for these sets of notes. It was nothing unusual for him. Fortunately, he understood how to read most of them. As a child, the young lord made sort of a game out of such a thing. He was forever clever and loved challenging others in battles and challenges of intellect. However... "I don't believe I've seen this code of his before..."

"I have," Krayon sighed. His arms folded as he leaned back in defeat. Apparently, this complicated incantation was devised when Raenef was a mere brat in his care. The little brat planned to use it to torment him, no doubt. As far as he could remember, such a thing never occurred. Though, it was entirely possible that he simply could not remember the dream. "This is definitely usable... but what do we do now?"

"I'll go and save Lord Raenef..."

Krayon glared after his son. "No, you will not," he stated harshly.

"I'm the only one that knows how to use incantations in the place of spells! It comes naturally to me, Father! Please! I want to save him-He's my friend! And... And if I don't save him.. I.. I won't ever get to show him... that.. I'm better than him."

"Enough."

All eyes turned onto the one who spoke in such a cold voice. Eclipse was already pulling the page free from the book it had been hidden within. He held it within his hands only a moment before it was rolled and seemed to vanish within the very air itself in a plume of smoke. Whether it was sent elsewhere, hidden, or destroyed, was left uncertain. "That will not be necessary. I will collect Lord Raenef. This is not a job for little ones... "

The young Krayon was not swayed. Though his eyes welled with tears, he stubbornly held onto that anger. His hands fell heavily onto the tabletop, causing a few of the books to topple from their stacks around him. "That's not good enough! I can help! I know incantations!"

Eclipse's hands fell then onto the child's shoulders to steady his fury. Under his steady gaze, it seemed that those tears finally were let loose to run down the young lord's cheeks. Raenef... I wonder if you too are crying..., he thought. He knelt down before Krayon and carefully wiped what tears he could away. "The reason I have is not for your safety... or how much help you could or could not be. If you were to become injured, it would make Lord Raenef sad."

They all watched as Eclipse used the incantation. He faded from their sights without a single word after sharing such quiet words with little Krayon. No one other than the young lord had heard those words. Just the same, no one heard those words that the distraught child then whispered as he stared on towards the spot where Eclipse had vanished, "But if you were hurt. He would still be sad."


	6. To Become a True Demon Lord

******Author's Note: Blah blah blah, boring author stuff goes here. All characters here do not belong to me less they seem like they don't belong in that story, in which case they're likely original characters created for plot purposes and belong to my brain. No stealy neat ideas. You have permission to salivate, love, and otherwise enjoy said writing, but no stealy. It is here for your enjoyment. If you want to share, lead said interested parties here so I can hear from them too! I appreciate any and all comments.

Be forewarned, I'm infamous for my laziness. I apologize in advance for said laziness which affects me uploading work pretty much anywhere-or doing such work to be uploaded. Fanfiction is my hobby. I have other original stories which I also work on for my livelihood. Even so, this is all for fans of the series which I too adore. So, to end all this, I hope you all enjoy and be sure to leave a review to let me know what you thought, what you liked that you saw, or even what you'd like to see! ******

* * *

**VI. To Become a True Demon Lord**

For a moment, Eclipse held his breath. Had there been a mistake? He was still within the study. Upon further investigation, however, he realized what had occurred. The others were no longer present. Initially, he worried that perhaps they had been pulled away somehow. Krayon would become furious with him for unintentionally endangering both his new love-interest and his child. Yet, that was not the case at all. The dream world seemed quite changed from what it was previously. This was the past.

No longer was the study plagued by towering piles of books which he and the others had searched through for the incantation that brought him here. Why had the world changed in such a way? Why the past? More importantly, where were both Raenefs?

It was best to proceed with caution, he supposed. This could have very well been planned by Raenef IV, knowing that he would find a way inside. He did not get far when something at last caught his attention. How had he missed it?

"Eclipse? Where are you going? We're not done already, are we? I promise I will get better."

Once, such a voice would have triggered immense guilt and feelings of pronounced longing. Now? His gaze turned coldly onto the sight. The young demon child sat poised within his chair. Crimson eyes gazed imploringly from beneath prominent bangs of ebon hair. It was short then. The infamous robes of a monster were not present yet. The child dressed not so different from that of Raenef, in clothing suitable for his status and age. In such times, the young Raenef IV seemed most innocent. Eclipse would not allow himself to be fooled or to forget his purpose here. Those eyes that gazed to him with their characteristically curved lower lashes no longer held any sort of power over him. "I'm here to search for my sire."

"But I'm right here, aren't I?" A rather cocky smile appeared on the boy's face. He propped his cheek against one open palm idly. "You are acting strange today. Aren't we going to study? I didn't upset you, did I?"

"Where is Raenef?" Eclipse sighed out such a question. He tired of such old tricks. He no longer held any longings for that child that died so long ago. No, it had not died. It transformed into that monster that ate away his kind master. "I don't want to play your games any longer. I made a pledge to my master. And my master isn't you..."

Something wasn't right. The child-Raenef IV remained looking doubtfully after him. Those youthful eyes squinted as though trying to make out the pieces of a puzzle before him. "Raenef..?" Eclipsed called out.

"That's not him. Not completely, at least," spoke the new voice at Eclipse's side.

Eclipse eyed the new addition suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

Krayon shrugged dramatically, putting his hands to the air before he flipped his hair back moodily. "I figured I would lend my hand since I am partly responsible for this mess." Though, in truth, had he not dragged Raenef into the dream realm, none of this would have happened at all.

"What about your son? Wouldn't he have been more useful..?" It was not that Eclipse was not grateful for the demon lord's assistance. Yet, if Krayon could not perform any magic within the dream realm of another demon lord, what help was he?

"I taught Raenef IV all that I could in the manner of incantations. He was a fool to think I would sit by while he made a feast of... my son's new playmate." It was indeed odd. Demon lords that were in fact friends? Though, it was not as though that was not the case already. Had he not befriended little Raenef as well? Even the form which sat observing them tiredly behind the desk had once been considered a friend of sorts, despite the rivalry between them. That was ironic as well. In the beginning, he seemed to have been the cruel one tormenting his young student. Now, it seemed Raenef IV was the bully toying with others in the cruelest of ways.

"Are you certain that woman had nothing to do with your decision..?" Eclipse asked with a raised brow.

Krayon frowned. He felt his face grow burning hot. Those arms took to flailing in his defense. "Of course not! I am my own master!" Though, in truth, Erutis did indeed look something ferocious until he volunteered himself to the task of assisting Eclipse in his rescue mission. There was something more behind her fury than usual this time. There was also that strange moment where she wished him to try and be safe. Strange indeed.

Eclipse shook his head dismissively. There was no time for such nonsense. If Krayon was here to help, then he would gladly accept regardless of the reasons behind it. "Where is the real Raenef IV if he is not here?"

"I would assume he is indeed there. But his consciousness is focused elsewhere. Likely in destroying your master," Krayon explained as he rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. He scrutinized the child that listened to them curiously still. "This is his form he has left himself with. It is likely he did not expect our interference to have left himself vulnerable like this."

"Vulnerable..?" the young Raenef IV echoed out. This was all quite confusing. Krayon looked quite older and taller than he might have been. Eclipse too seemed much different. He was a clever prodigy. Soon, he stood from his seat. "I see. So this is your realm, Krayon? This is not reality. This is... my dream." Those eyes shut a moment as the young demon lord turned thoughtful once more. "Meruhesae was right, wasn't she..? My strength would not last forever. But I never would have thought it'd come to this... That even you would turn your back against me, Eclipse." Those eyes looked accusingly towards the demon that was once his servant.

"Your future self, our present nightmare, saw to it that you were best put to rest. Your son welcomed you with kindness you did not deserve after you meant to kill him," said Krayon.

"Isn't that what I should have done?" asked the child. "If I didn't do it, I would disappear. I would stop living."

Krayon shrugged his shoulders and shook his head arrogantly, "Who knows anymore? That son of yours has done some pretty amazing things without following what we'd call normal protocol as a demon lord. A knight and a cleric even accepted him as their friend and risked their lives for him. Perhaps its normal for a demon lord to take over their heir to survive but..."

Eclipse narrowed his eyes, "The world is far better without you. And you, without it. Return Master Raenef... I'll see to it personally that the gods receive your soul."

* * *

Suddenly, the feeling was gone. The darkness stilled. Raenef's body felt lighter again as it had initially. Still, the cold remained. "What is happening?" Raenef asked of the kind, golden-haired woman.

"He is stopping. Something has distracted his focus away from here."

Something...? No. Someone. He could hear it. He could hear the fighting from beyond the darkness. "Eclipse...?" Was he alone? Was he insane? How could Eclipse hope to fight someone so scary? He shook his head stubbornly. That was his old self talking. Scary or not, they had fought Raenef IV before. They had been victorious. However, how could they now when within the demon lord's dream? They were powerless. "I ... I can't do anything..," he found himself whispering.

After all, he was lost in this darkness, unable to even see what was truly going on within the dream realm. All he knew for sure was that there was a fight going on. He knew Eclipse was among those involved. He could feel it to his very core that it was not a battle Eclipse could win alone.

"Believe in yourself, Raenef."

Why? What good would that have done? That old self quivered in remembrance of his cruel father's touch. That scary man meant to devour him into nothing. He wanted him gone so that he could exist. In a way, he could understand it. He would never want to die. He would never want to disappear. He still had so much to do. He had to become a great demon lord for Chris to oppose, even if they were still on quite friendly terms. He had to learn to become a great swordsman so he could fight with Erutis. He wanted to meet Leeche again, with the new knowledge of their strange blood-relation. He wanted to train with and learn more about mini-Krayon. But... most of all... he wanted to spend the rest of that life with Eclipse at his side.

That was right. If Eclipse wasn't there... then.. it would not have been the same. Though he would still want to achieve those goals, they would not have meant nearly as much if Eclipse was not there with him. If he did nothing now... then Eclipse would disappear. That scary man, Raenef IV, his father, would take him away.

* * *

The scenery had changed since the fight began. No longer were they facing the child Raenef IV from the past so long ago. They had woken the true Raenef IV from his slumber. The scene was familiar, however. It was just outside Raenef's home. It was where that fight occurred over a year ago. Now, however, Raenef IV was faced with a powerless Eclipse and a Krayon equipped with only his minor knowledge of incantations. The spells were firing off in all directions. Raenef IV had long since sent the pair split apart. Eclipse found he could do little to nothing to counter the attacks other than retreat. Still, this was good. So long as they remained alive, Raenef, their Raenef, was safe from further harm. He could only hope they were not already too late. But how much longer could Krayon last?

Krayon panted from within the crater created by Raenef IV's last attack. He narrowly managed to defend himself against it. He was not nearly as acquainted with incantations as his rival had been. Though he had made it his duty to train the other and, most recently, his son, he was not able to master it to the extent that Raenef IV eventually came to with time and determination. "So what will happen when all of this is over, old friend? You can't possibly think that things will stop here. A true nightmare will visit you if you destroy that young lord." It seemed that Raenef IV had not aimed to injure Eclipse just yet. He simply kept the demon at bay. "You can't believe he will serve you after all of this."

"If he does not, then he will suffer the necessary punishment," answered Raenef IV. "He does not have a choice in the matter. And neither do you."

"Maybe that is so...," Krayon sighed. He was a bit of a mess. Luckily, it seemed Raenef IV did not exactly wish to end him either, else he would have taken advantage of this moment. If he had been pushed any further, he was most likely to slip. "But is that what you really want? Servitude?"

"You..," hissed Raenef IV. "What are you trying to imply...?"

"You've changed since she left us. Whether it was the gods playing us for fools or not.. When she left, you changed." Most might have thought it was the curse placed by those winged creatures that turned the demon lord so cruel and without a care for those around him. He was aware, likely as well as Eclipse, of when the change actually occurred. "It was unfair what happened. But it was necessary. I see that now. She was not meant to live that life with either of us." Krayon bowed his head in remembrance of that vibrant woman. Then, his head lifted and he looked on with newfound determination towards his rival. "But that is the past. The gods even offered us a chance of happiness. They left us both with reminders of her. Even you. Do you plan to destroy that? Do you plan to kill what she died to bring into this world for your sake?"

"No. I plan to use what is essentially mine."

Eclipse was only able to observe Raenef IV's next move from afar. The incantation was used so quickly that there was no way even he could have known what was to come before the spell began to take shape and form. Immediately did he retreat from his safety. Strings seemed to dance in the air but a moment before Krayon's eyes. Even he had no time to react before they turned stiff like the thinnest, sharpest blades in existence. All four shot forth simultaneously towards him where they connected with and shot through his torso.

Eclipse arrived just in time to grab hold of the falling form of the curly haired demon lord. There was so much blood, he knew the injury was severe. There was no chance Krayon could continue the fight. They had to retreat if there was any hope in saving the demon lord. Yet, escape was not so simple. Raenef IV would not allow them such. "Krayon...?"

"It was silly of me.. to think he could be reasoned with..," rasped the injured demon lord.

"So you have made it free of your cell... how bothersome," spoke Raenef IV.

Eclipse looked up curiously then. Cell..? Who was it that Raenef IV spoke of? Then, he spied it. Hope was renewed, though the situation concerning Lord Krayon was still dire. Only feet from him stood the boy, no, the young lord with blond hair and blue eyes. The usual innocent, smiling face was gone and replaced with such a severe expression. "Master Raenef?" he asked forth.

Raenef clenched his hands into tight fists as he nodded his head towards Eclipse curtly before his attention turned murderously to the elder Raenef. "You've done enough. Even before this, you've done too much. Just her life was too much. You're beyond mercy. Even mine."

Raenef IV smiled apprehensively. "What will you do? You have no power here. And I hardly believe you'd know a single incantation to do you any good."

"That's not true." Raenef held out his hand then boldly. "This is a demon lord's dream. This is the demon lord Raenef's dream. I'm not afraid of you. And you cannot exist here anymore."

* * *

Was it the right thing to have done? Even after the deed was done and he wished them all from the dream realm, Raenef found himself in a daze. That person that once paralyzed him with fear was gone. That person had been his father, though the terms of such had been cruel. Had that woman in the cold darkness been his mother? She reminded him of what he always imagined such to have been like. He felt rather unworthy to have seen her then. Leeche or Mini-Krayon deserved her more, he thought. Especially now for Mini-Krayon. Everyone was rushing, worrying for Krayon's life. For a moment, he felt he was the only one that did nothing. Erutis was in tears, he realized. His new friend, the younger Krayon, was upset as well.

"Master Raenef?" Eclipse spoke softly.

It was all that he needed to regain control of himself. He took over the situation. Quickly, he moved to Krayon's side and, with one hand on Erutis and the other on the younger Krayon, he sent them away with him. It was likely a surprising sight to those he appeared before. Many of the robed figured stared on in shock at the display. Krayon's life was draining from his body. This was the best place to go for what he knew he had to do. That anger still filled inside of him. It felt strange, though he had felt such anger before. It was not common for him to hold onto such feelings. Raenef IV had hurt Krayon so badly. He meant to hurt Eclipse as well if he did not obey. There was one thing that could indeed vanquish that typical mercy away..and that was when his friends were put in danger by something.

The clerics stood on-guard, likely expecting Raenef had turned into a vicious lord at last. Then, there was one that appeared out of the rest, shouldering a crude staff as he looked on, bewildered by the sight of familiar faces. There was one missing for only a moment before Eclipse at last had followed in appearing within the hall as well. "Raenef? What's going on?" His gaze looked to those which the demon lord touched to. "Erutis?" Then, his eyes widened and his flesh paled at the sight of Krayon's injuries.

"Help him, Chris! Please!" Erutis sobbed out.

There was a moment of hesitation. The clerics surrounding the group did not seem to understand what it was they were meant to do. These were demons. Two were demon lords. A human was indeed among them, but why did she beg for their help concerning the injured demon lord? Why had they come seeking their aid? It was, of course, no secret among them that Chris had been sent away to stay with the demon lord Raenef for a time. But, it was equally known of the frailty of that demon lord's situation. Chris swore he'd destroy Raenef if he ever turned into the monster Raenef IV had been. Was this that time? Chris's grip tightened to his staff as Raenef approached him. With that cruel look on the boy's face, he expected the worst. However, when he prepared himself for some sort of attack, he found something else.

Words were shared that only Chris became privy to. The young cleric's eyes grew even wider for but that moment. He turned to question Raenef only for the demon lord to have already vanished to follow through with the shocking deed. Was he serious? But there was no time for that. Erutis was asking for his help. Demon lord or not... these were his friends. "Hurry, assist them. Go on!" he shouted out to those around him. Eventually his gaze found Eclipse's. Did he know what it was Raenef went off to do? Judging by his expression, he'd assume not. Then came what Chris dreaded as the demon took measured strides to stand before him.

"What did he say to you?" asked Eclipse.

Chris turned his gaze away. Was it possible to deny the demon an answer? Try as he did, he found his arm pulled harshly upon. He was forced to face the determined demon's imploring gaze. Well, Raenef made no mention to keep his plans secret. "He said…he was going to talk to the gods," Christ answered, his voice shaken.

* * *

The hours inched along. Somehow, Krayon was holding onto his last threads of life while the clerics cared for him. Eclipse found himself waiting, seemingly alone, outside beneath the winding shaded walkways. He leaned himself idly against one large pillar which held up the roof. His gaze settled into the distance where he watched and waited for any sort of sign of his lord's return.

"Do demon lords truly get the privilege to speak with the gods?"

Eclipse turned his attention to the intruder of his privacy. It was the High-cleric. He should have expected the old man would eventually show his face. They were in his territory, after all. They were not exactly the typical guests within the shrine. "There are times when the gods call on even humans," Eclipse explained. "Demon lords are no exceptions. Master Raenef has spoken with them before. They are not the same as those gods you worship. No, they're much more than that."

"That is pretty impressive. I'd say that already your young lord has become a powerful demon lord."

Eclipse glanced over curiously towards the old High-cleric. Were his words meant in threat? Yet, he spied the apologetic smile offered in his direction.

"I've decided that particular demon lord is not a threat to us. Not for now, anyway." The old man smiled reassuringly towards Eclipse. "He is a kind, gentle sort. What threat can I see in one who sends his friends to us in their time of need? Even trusting us with the likes such as that-"

"Mind your tongue," Eclipse warned. "That which you speak of is a demon lord as well. I expect you to treat him with the respect he deserves."

"Of course.. Where is my head..," the aged man spoke in gentle jest.

"Lord Krayon seems to finally be getting better," Chris announced as he approached the pair. He did not make it far when suddenly his own staff was torn from his grip and used to offer a decisive smack over his head. "Hey! Master! What was that for!"

"Exactly how long did you plan to listen in like that?" the High-Cleric scolded.

Chris frowned. "How'd you know I was-" He was cut short with another hit atop his head. "Ow! Stop that!"

The demon sighed. The squabble between the two was lost to him. Eclipse's thoughts were very much focused elsewhere. One hand cupped over his face briefly before he swept back at the stray strands of black hair away from his face. His sights were once more angled towards the heavens where the starts twinkled merrily, ignorant of the turmoil and worry he felt inside. _Master Raenef... why did you go to the gods..? What is it that you needed to speak with them for..? Please.. do not do anything too rash.. Return to us safely._


	7. Only a Memory

******Author's Note: I bawled like a little girl writing this D: I might write an alternate ending if I can find another idea as powerful..but I've been sitting on this chapter for quite a while now. I do not own Demon Diary or its pretty characters blahblahblah. I'm so very very sorry this took SOO long to finish. I have confidence issues ; - ; ******

* * *

**VII. Only a Memory**

"Eclipse… ? You do not plan to sleep away the entire day, do you..?"

The voice was strange, though it should not have been. For some reason, the voice of his own master came as peculiar to him. It was almost as though he had not heard it call out to him in years. The demon rose from his slumber at long last and observed the man who moved about the room so casually. "I've been sleeping?" he asked of his master.

"Far too much. I had to attend the summons all on my own. Oh.. And Krayon asked after you."

"Forgive me," Eclipse sighed forth. Immediately did he rise to his feet. His body felt tired for some reason. There was a odd heaviness within his mind. "Did it go well, Lord Raenef?"

The man smiled devilishly so. But, then again, hadn't he always? "Interested? Well, you should have been there, then. I'm not telling you. It'll give you reason to be sure to attend the next one with me rather than dream."

* * *

Krayon smiled when he returned home. It was a strangely human home when considering the realm he truly reigned over. Due to his healthy rivalry with Raenef IV, he was allowed to make home within the human realm as well. There, he was able to allow his human wife her mortal desires. It appeared she had been to the market again. It was hard to resist threatening the merchants into giving up their goods and services for free. After all, he was very capable of doing so. "Letti?" he called forth.

"Coming!" the woman answered.

That meant she wanted to ask about things again. Even if she wanted her freedom as a human, she still weaseled her way into the demon-world's politics, didn't she? He observed how his son ran ahead to prepare himself for the afternoon. They had an eventful day of bartering with simpletons, after all. He spied the bags little Krayon held within his hands.

Then, the majestic Lettrice finally showed herself. Her golden hair, as always, was worn down. Her blue eyes seemed to twinkle after him when she smiled. They embraced, but the tender moment did not last as long as Krayon might have hoped.

As Krayon's fingers played through her hair, Lettrice asked, "What was the meeting about this time?"

It was a simple question. It was also one he could have simply brushed aside. Any excuse could have presented itself if it were a subject he could not speak with her about. But there was a problem. What _had_ the summons been about..? Strange.. he could not remember. Had he been gone long? As he held her so tightly, it felt as though he had not done so in lifetimes. "I've missed you," he answered with a sincerity that seemed largely out of place.

"Oh, you're not going to get out of it that easily…," Letti scolded with a laugh.

* * *

"I've never seen you so focused on your studies before. I'm proud of you, Chris."

"Yeah.. Thanks..," the boy answered uncertainly.

"Is there something bothering you?" the elderly man asked.

Chris pushed aside the old texts. As he gazed down upon the paper, he realized just how much he had written. With so many scribbles and writings, his hand should have been pained greatly. Somehow, he felt as though he hadn't written any of it at all, though he was certain it was his. "I feel like I have forgotten something, Master."

"You were not dozing off all this time, were you?" The man's expression turned stern.

"No..! Well… maybe..," Chris began to wonder. It was a mistake. He cringed and his hands flew up over his head to his defense. "Master! I wasn't dozing! I just feel all…weird all of a sudden!"

* * *

Erutis released a heavy sigh as she shut the door behind her. Another long day, but she was finally making progress. It took a lot of hard work and determination to get to the top. One did not simply just wake up as the leader of their own guild. But she was confident she would get there soon. Things were finally looking up. Maybe she did not kill herself a demon lord or anything fanciful like that, but a couple common thugs were brought in for their bounties. It made the bosses happy, so that was good enough.

Too tired to have cleaned up, she groggily allowed herself to fall upon her bed. Sleep at long last, she thought.

Giggles and laughter surfaced from the ground outside below, disturbing Erutis as she began to shut her eyes. It was not really that late. She should not have been surprised that there would be people up and about outside.

Frustrated, she threw herself from the bed. The door to the balcony was thrown open violently. She was prepared to shout obscenities down after those who disturbed her midday nap, but then she found herself faltering. She spied the trio walking by. It looked like a husband and wife along with their child. Had she seen them somewhere before? Were they locals? She found herself staring, though not at them all.

The man laughed and smiled. He had long curling red hair. He dressed nicely. He was obviously a lord of some sort. The way he carried himself suggested blood of some higher royalty. The way he looked after the woman with the golden hair left Erutis, for some reason, heartbroken. She felt as though she had just spied a lover having an affair. How silly… This was someone she did not even know. This was a man and his family.

How strange… that she felt such a way out of the blue like that.

The door to the balcony was shut again. The curtains were pulled over it to block out the light. A strange dread had filled her. It flooded and weighed heavily at her very core. She felt she had forgotten something important all of a sudden. Had she left her money pouch at the tavern? Was her sword safely stashed away? The doors were all locked weren't they? Even though she could not think of anything left out of place..something still felt wrong.

* * *

"You seem awfully distracted," Raenef IV spoke rather boredly.

"Forgive me, sire."

"I'm tired of hearing that over and over again… We should go have fun I think.."

"What do you propose?"

"What do I propose..? You have no ideas? Eclipse.. I'm starting to wonder if perhaps you're the one who needs looking after." The charming grin was flashed after his servant. "You're not finally showing your age, are you?"

"Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

Raenef fondled the scrolls idly. He had been busy thinking up new incantations. There was never time for rest. The more he could learn, the more powerful he could become. His inability to use magic would not stunt his reign. He was determined to prove that. "Go away if you're just going to stand there. You're making me nervous."

"As you wish..," Eclipse answered with a bow of his head.

Raenef only then looked up when Eclipse had vanished. His hands reached, pulling forth from beneath the scrolls the one that was meant to have been the summons. Strange.. the paper was blank. The proper address was there, but the actual body of the text was missing.

Something in the world was out of place.

Eclipse felt certain of that much as he stood watch along the fortress's walls outside. The cold was hardly noticed by him. His mind was elsewhere. It was so unlike him to have been…distracted from his duties like this. Stranger yet, it felt familiar somehow. He was never so careless. It was upsetting his master.

His dark eyes scanned the horizon. The war was behind them now. The only real threat to his master that remained was his rival, Krayon. Unfortunately, if he was hoping for any further tension between the two, it seemed useless. Neither would strike out at the other now. Lettrice formed some sort of truce between them, he supposed. Even though she was only a human, she commanded absolute full attention of the two most powerful demon lords.

This was… the height of his lord's power. The war was over. Raenef had made more than a name of himself from it. It seemed a miracle from the gods that they got out of it alive. There had been a close call, hadn't there? Odd. He could not recall what it was. He knew there was a time in which his lord came inches from death. It felt very likely he would have lost him. Fear struck him for the first time in that moment and, strangely, he could not remember anything of it. "Am I..? Am I really just forgetting…?"

There was only one answer.

"Meruhesae…," Eclipse called forth as soon as he appeared within the seer's domain, only to have found another voice calling the same name. He eyed the lord suspiciously. "What are _you_ doing here…?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing," Krayon scoffed.

"I'm glad _I_ haven't been left out," spoke a third voice at their backs.

Both Eclipse and Krayon turned to survey Lord Raenef IV.

"Something is out of place. It's as if the entire world itself has changed," Raenef IV explained when they all three stood about the lounging seer.

The woman surveyed them all carefully. Her gaze repeatedly returned to scrutinize Raenef IV of all others, however. "This is.. how you all feel?" she asked.

"Yes," Krayon answered immediately.

They all eventually turned their attention onto Eclipse. He had not confirmed or denied his thoughts yet.

"Eclipse..?" Raenef IV called out.

"Yes… Yes.. something is definitely out of place.."

"Something is out of place," the woman repeated softly. She tapped away at her lips with the infamous fan. Then, it was held aloft and an airy giggle escaped her. "I don't think that's the case at all. You must be mistaken."

"Meruhesae…," spoke Krayon anxiously.

"Do not get so angry…," the seer spoke with a pout upon her lips. Her eyes lingered however upon the one who was most silent and lost out of the three. "I mean what I said…. Nothing is out of place. Everything is right where it should be…"

_Nothing is out of place. Everything is right where it should be…_ Then why was it that Eclipse felt as though there was a hole within his very soul? The clerics and humans might have finally thought the demon of their nightmares had gone mad if they knew of this illness he fell under.

Raenef IV sighed as he sat beside his servant. A hand left from where it had been placed upon his forehead. "This is most unlike you…"

"Forgive me…," Eclipse whispered. His eyes had shut. He felt so tired. Meruhesae's words might as well have been the incantation to the world's most deadliest curse. Why did they haunt him so? Why did they drain the very life from his body? Was it possible that the words spoken from that wretched seer would be the end of him?

In the darkness of his mind, Eclipse could sense something was there. Was he dreaming now…?

"The demon lord, Raenef IV, has died…"

_What…? A nightmare… _

"Do you understand? Eclipse?"

_No… Just a nightmare…_

"It's been a while," giggled Meruhesae's voice.

And when he thought it could not have possibly became worse..

"South. That which you seek is to the south."

_What..? _

Then, there was another voice. It panted and seemed out of breath. It was youthful. It spoke words, but they seemed to fade in and out of existence. Through the darkness of his dream, he swore he saw the shadow of movement. Someone was running…running away from something. For a moment, the figure had glanced back after him.

"…Black..?" the voice whispered, mystified.

Why did it sound so familiar…?

A pain was felt at the back of his head as the dream continued. It felt as though something has pulled harshly upon his hair—the infamously long ponytail. How would anyone have gotten away alive after such a disrespectful action?

"I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself!" the voice stammered. More was said, but again it faded in and out. Eclipse could not decipher the words.

Nothingness came again, but then he spied the figure running below him in the dark. It spied him from where he sat perched above.

"How did you get up there?"

"I'll come down," Eclipse answered. He supposed he would humor his own mind. He was curious as to who this mystery person was… However, as he stood just before the form, he still could not see anything but its shadowy silhouette.

"I was just reminded of something I heard once," the voice began, speaking warmly towards him. "If you run across the same person three times in one day, it's not coincidence, but destiny."

Eclipse found himself reaching out after the shadow. It only dissipated away. The hole within him left his body weakened so gravely. One hand clutched at his chest and he stumbled forward. "No.. wait… Who are you…? Why… Why can't I remember…?"

"Mister…," called the voice.

Where was he..? He couldn't spy any more shadows. Eclipse felt his body giving in to the heaviness that fell around him. The darkness felt as though it were caving in on him. He fell upon his hands and knees.

"Are you really a demon?"

_I hate being called "Mister." _

"Don't call me mister. Please, my name is Eclipse."

"Eclipse. Eclipse. Eclipse... Better memorize it."

"It's alright, Sire."

"Huh? What did you just call me?"

Something had changed. The darkness was gone. The place he knelt was upon a cobbled street. The buildings looked as though they were lived in..but there was no one else in sight. He spied the booted feet that shifted uneasily before him. Slowly did Eclipse raise his gaze.

Blue eyes gazed down innocently after Eclipse. Blond hair was held up in a high ponytail while bangs were allowed loose about his youthful face. He looked surprised when the demon reached out and took his hand. His cheeks turned so red when the demon's lips pressed against it.

"I call you 'Sire' because you are my liege. You are the Demon Lord Raenef the Fifth, King of Demons." Eclipse bowed his head. "Please accept me as your humble servant… and let me accompany you to your domain."

_Raenef… How could I have forgotten.. What is it that you've done..?_

Next Eclipse knew, he found himself stood outside. The setting was familiar. This was.. another memory he had forgotten.

"Eclipse?"

He immediately turned his attention towards the boy. He looked tired. They must have been training. He always pushed Raenef so hard… "Yes?"

"I… I won't let you down. I'll do my best to become the greatest demon lord ever."

_Is this your answer…? Lord Raenef..?_

"I meant to say goodbye," spoke the voice at Eclipse's back.

"Raenef…?" Eclipse asked out. He eagerly wished to turn to see him. He wanted to reassure himself that it was the real Raenef. He wanted to be certain it was not another memory he had forgotten. However, he found it impossible to move. Arms held him from behind. They were small. He could spy the fingers that clung into his robe. Slowly, he raised a hand to touch cautiously to them. He was afraid they, like the shadowed forms, would disappear if he were to touch to them. They did not.

"Not every demon lord can change the world, can it?" laughed the voice at Eclipse's back.

"You…. You've done all of this..?"

"It took a lot of convincing the old guy.. the gods.. but everything worked out in the end. Everything is how it should be. Except you… Eclipse.. you have to let me go."

"I cannot do that..," Eclipse answered. He felt the body shudder at his back.

"You have to… It's for the best, Eclipse.."

"Wherever it is you must go… I will follow you."

"No.. Eclipse.. Why?"

Even if no one else could remember Raenef.. Eclipse could. He remembered the demon lord who could bend the very gods to his will. He remembered the demon lord who was kind and sacrificed himself for his friends. He sacrificed himself so that the entire world had changed. Raenef IV prospered and held no ill-will towards the world other than what was required of him. Erutis became well known as a mercenary and sword-master. Chris was well on his way to become the next high-cleric. And Krayon had his human wife back… Raenef's mother, Lettrice.

"Can you stay with me for as long as it takes? Can you stay with me forever?" spoke the Raenef within Eclipse's memory.

"Forever… if you wish."

It was Eclipse's final memory and the answer to the question asked of him.


End file.
